Journal d'une aventure entre les mondes
by Mari-Cat
Summary: "C'est comme dans les grandes histoires, celles qui importaient vraiment. Parfois, on ne voulait pas connaître la fin, car elle ne pouvait être heureuse. Les personnages de ces histoires avaient trente-six occasions de s'en retourner, mais ils ne le faisaient pas. Ils continuaient leur route, parce qu'ils avaient foi en quelque chose." (Sam Gamegie, Les Deux Tours)
1. Prologue

Ouf c'est stressant! Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai posté des fanfics, c'est comme si c'était ma première fois!

Je sais : je ne suis pas originale dans mon type d'histoire. Ce sont des histoires que j'aime lire, donc c'est ce que j'avais envie d'écrire. J'en suis venue à avoir ma vision de la chose et un gros flash d'inspiration, ce qui fait que depuis un mois et demi j'écris tout plein! (j'en suis au chapitre 13!)

Évidemment, la Terre-du-Milieu et tout ce qu'elle contient appartiennent à ce cher Tolkien! D'ailleurs, j'ai travaillé fort pour que ses personnages restent le plus fidèle à eux-même possible!

Quelques autres infos/notes/détails aléatoires, avant d'entrer pour vrai dans l'histoire!

- Je vous promets d'essayer de ne pas trop tomber dans le Mary-Sue (même si je sais que de base, une fille qui débarque dans l'histoire a un gros penchant Marie-Sue).

- Dans la même lignée : si mon histoire est écrite à la première personne, ce n'est pas du tout parce que je m'imagine que c'est moi, loin de là! C'est parce que j'aime bien ce style d'écriture, ça fait qu'on se sent plus proche du « héro ». Je veux qu'en lisant, on a l'impression de l'entendre raconter son histoire.

- En ce moment: UNE SEMAINE avant BOTFA ici! Ce qui va certainement me faire changer quelques trucs dans mes chapitres déjà écrits (parce que j'ai quand même assez lu le livre de fois pour ne pas avoir oublié la fameuse fin… et mon personnage connait aussi la fin, vous verrez). Mais d'ici à ce que tout le monde ait pu voir ce merveilleux film, mes chapitres ne devraient pas contenir de Spoilers! Je crois que c'est autour du chapitre 5 que j'ai mon premier.

- D'ailleurs, l'histoire va naviguer entre le livre et les films, selon le besoin et selon mes préférences! Et je prends pour acquis (du fait que vous aimez assez cet univers pour en lire des fanfics) que vous connaissez déjà les dialogues et autres éléments de l'histoire. Donc je ne vais pas les copier mot pour mot, sauf si c'est utile pour comprendre de nouveaux éléments que j'ajoute!

- Par pitié ne vous découragez pas de lire après les premiers chapitres… Mon « introduction » est longue, mais que voulez-vous, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle tombe trop directement en plein milieu de la Compagnie en pleine scène d'action!

- Dernier point (ou trait, dans le cas présent)! Je devrais poster un chapitre par semaine, est-ce que vous avez un jour préféré?

C'est parti!

* * *

><p><em>Ça me surprendra toujours. Comment un souvenir datant de cinq ans pouvait rester autant clair dans ma mémoire? Pourquoi fallait-il que je me souvienne de chaque geste, du moindre mot? Et comment un souvenir pouvait à la fois être ma principale source de désespoir, en même temps que mon meilleur moyen de réconfort, dans lequel je pouvais m'enfermer lors des pires journées? <em>

_J'utilise le mot souvenir, mais peut-on vraiment appeler souvenir un évènement qui s'est échelonné sur plus de deux années? C'est ce qui rend encore plus lourd le fait que je me souvienne de tout. C'est-ce qui m'a décidé à coucher mon histoire sur papier.. J'espère sincèrement que cela me soulagera. Mais surtout, l'avoir par écrit va me rassurer, parce que je sais que même si cela me cause une vive douleur, je ne veux surtout pas oublier_

_Voici donc mon récit, l'histoire de mon aventure qui changea bien des choses.. Pour le meilleur, ou pour le pire…_

* * *

><p>C'était encore une journée typique. Une autre mauvaise journée. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai toujours détestée, c'est la routine.. Et me voilà, à l'aube de mes 30 ans, coincée dans ce semblant de vie que j'avais voulu éviter à tout prix. Un jour, j'en avais parlé à une amie, du fait que ma vie ne me convenait pas. Elle m'avait rétorqué que je n'avais qu'à changer, que je devrais faire ce qu'il faut pour avoir ce que je veux. De belles paroles, mais malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas le pouvoir de changer l'époque à laquelle je suis née.<p>

Car c'était là mon problème. J'avais la certitude de ne pas vivre à la bonne époque. Toutes ces technologies, ces guerres de pouvoir et cet individualisme m'épuisaient. En fait, il y avait une exception : quand les technologies servent à créer un film ou un jeu vidéo dans lesquels je pouvais m'évader. Et laissez-moi vous le dire, dans cette période-là, j'en avais particulièrement besoin. J'avais l'impression que ma vie ne menait nulle part, je n'avais pas de vrais amis, et j'avais la certitude que j'allais finir vieille fille.

Quand j'avais un excès de rage, je la passais dans le sport. Mais j'avais toujours besoin de changement, de me défouler autrement. Croyez-moi, j'en ai essayé des tonnes, et bien que je n'étais jamais pleinement satisfaite, les sports de combat me faisaient plus de bien que les autres. Et quand j'avais une déprime plus profonde, je m'enroulais dans ma couverture et je pouvais passer une journée entière dans mes films ou mes livres.

Mais bref, revenons à cette fameuse journée. C'était en 2013, au début du mois de décembre. J'étais reconnaissante envers Peter Jackson, le moment choisi pour la sortie au cinéma de la Désolation de Smaug était parfait. La frénésie dans laquelle j'étais dans l'attente de ce deuxième opus m'occupait suffisamment l'esprit pour que je ne pense pas trop à ma vie. Pour me préparer, j'avais relu le Hobbit, mais comme à chaque fois, je l'avis dévorée en une journée. Le résultat était que depuis quelques semaines, j'avais relu deux fois le Hobbit, la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux et réécouté les films version longue en français puis en anglais. Je l'ai dit précédemment, je ne pensais pas être née à la bonne époque. Mais si j'avais pu naître en Terre du Milieu, mon dieu que ça aurait été parfait.

Vous aurez donc compris que j'avais passé ma soirée devant ma télévision. Cette journée-là, c'était le tour des bonus de la version longue d'Un Voyage Inattendu. C'est en voyant les acteurs apprendre à chanter la chanson de la Lonely Mountain que j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas encore essayé de la jouer avec ma flûte, comme je l'avais fait pour les autres chansons thème du Seigneur des Anneaux. Les notes me sont venues naturellement et après seulement quelques minutes, je pouvais la jouer au complet. C'est là que mon histoire a pris une étrange tournure.

En entendant la mélodie que je jouais moi-même, j'ai commencé à me sentir mal. J'avais une sensation dans le ventre, le genre de sensation qu'on a quand on vit un stress intense. En fait, je me sentais exactement comme j'avais imaginé que Bilbon s'était senti en entendant la chanson, selon la description faite par Tolkien. Et malgré tout ça, je continuais à jouer. La musique m'enveloppait de plus en plus, et j'ai commencé à me sentir étourdie, puis engourdie. Prise de vertige, j'ai fermée les yeux. Et une suite d'images m'est apparue, défilant très rapidement, mais j'avais quand même pu toutes les distinguer et en voir les moindres détails.

Un oiseau noir, avec le ventre jaune et tacheté de points sombre. Une montagne, se dressant seule au milieu d'un paysage vide et désolé. Une porte, ronde et verte, avec une poignée en son centre. Une chambre, avec un mobilier en bois soigneusement ouvragée, la lumière de la lune entrant par une immense fenêtre située à gauche lit. Un trou noir, au fond d'une caverne sombre. Puis, tout s'assombrit encore plus, et cela resta ainsi quelques secondes, avant la prochaine image. Un visage d'homme, avec une longue barbe grise et un chapeau pointu, gris lui aussi.

En même temps que je voyais ce visage, j'avais un sentiment de bien-être, une impression de confort, de confiance. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'avais encore le visage de l'homme en tête. Le sentiment de bien-être, par contre, avait disparu en même temps que je réalisais que je n'étais plus dans mon salon, mais sous la pluie, au fond d'une ruelle sombre.

* * *

><p>Petite précision : vous comprendrez que si elle est entrain d'écouter les bonus de la version longue du Hobbit 1 pendant qu'elle attend le Hobbit 2, tout ça se déroule quelque part entre le 13 novembre et le 13 décembre 2013.<p>

Voilà pour le prologue! Le chapitre 2 arrivera tout de suite, je ne vous ferai pas attendre!


	2. Le rêve

Sans plus tarder, voici le premier vrai chapitre! N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, ça sera très apprécié!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Le rêve<strong>

Quand j'y repense, je ne peux toujours pas m'expliquer pourquoi c'est arrivé à ce moment là. Je n'avais pas imploré pour changer de vie.. Du moins, pas cette soirée là. Je n'avais que joué de la flûte, alors que je l'avais fait des centaines de fois avec les autres trames sonores.

Sur le moment, j'avais la certitude de me retrouver dans un rêve. C'est demeuré ainsi un certain temps d'ailleurs, comme vous le verrez à mesure que j'avancerai mon récit.

Je n'ai donc pas patienté bien longtemps avant de me lever et me diriger vers le bout de la ruelle où je me trouvais, vers une rue semblant d'avantage animée et éclairée. La pluie tombait drue, et j'ai été agréablement surprise de constater que je portais un manteau à capuchon. Un manteau? Non, ca m'avait plutôt l'air d'une lourde cape. Un rêve dans lequel je portais une cape, ça augurait bien!

Une fois que j'ai été assez près de la rue principale pour que la lumière m'éclaire, j'ai pris le temps de détailler d'avantage mon accoutrement. En fait ce qui m'intriguait le plus, c'était mes pieds. J'avais remarqué que je ne portais pas de chaussures, mais je ne ressentais pas tout l'inconfort qu'on devrait ressentir en marchant dans une ruelle boueuse. Dès que je les ai vu, j'ai compris que j'avais les pieds d'un hobbit (vous savez, avec le poil, c'était assez évident). Je portais une chemise beige aux manches bouffantes, avec par-dessus une veste rouge sans manches, boutonnée. Évidemment, je portais une jupe, regrettant que mon rêve n'ait pas sorti des conventions de la Terre du Milieu.

Parce que oui, à ce moment là, j'avais réalisé que je rêvais être une hobbite en Terre du Milieu, et que j'allais certainement passer la nuit à me balader dans ce merveilleux monde. J'avais déjà fait des rêves semblable, mais pas très souvent. Et à chaque fois que je me réveillais, je regrettais de ne pas avoir d'avantage profité de ce qui s'offrait à moi. Ce coup-ci, je semblais être dans le genre de rêve où on peut contrôler nos mouvements, et j'avais donc la ferme intention de me gâter.

Je me suis avancée dans la rue et j'ai pris le temps d'analyse ce qui m'entourait. La nuit, la pluie, les façades des boutiques et maisons.. J'ai su instinctivement que j'étais à Bree. Je me souviens avoir pensé que j'aurais préféré apparaître en plein milieu de la guerre de l'anneau, ça aurait été bien plus palpitant. Mais j'ai rapidement chassé cette pensée, me rappelant que je m'étais promis d'en profiter. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à Bree? On va au Poney Fringuant! D'ailleurs la pluie commençait à s'infiltrer sous ma cape, me mettre à l'abri était donc une merveilleuse idée. Et avec un peu de chances, mon inconscient y aurait fait apparaître un des personnages de Tolkien.

Je n'ai pas eu à marcher beaucoup avant de voir la fameuse enseigne sur le devant d'un grand bâtiment à trois étages. Sans perdre plus de temps (je pouvais tout de même me réveiller à tout moment), j'ai monté les escaliers et ouvert la porte. Je m'étais attendu à trouver l'auberge pleine, mais il n'y avait que quelques petits groupes, discutant tranquillement chacun dans leur coin. Je me suis dit qu'il devait sûrement être trop tôt, ou trop tard dans la nuit. Lorsqu'un gros monsieur au visage sympathique qui devait certainement être Prosper Poiredebeurré est venu me parler, il a confirmé ma deuxième hypothèse.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, mademoiselle », m'a-t-il dit. « Je suis surpris de voir une jeune hobbite seule si tard dans la nuit. »

Il semblait attendre que je lui réponde, mais j'étais en pleine crise intérieure. Je venais tout juste de réaliser ce qu'impliquait être une hobbite. Tout autour de moi était gigantesque! Je ne suis pas très grande (disons de taille moyenne) dans la vie, mais là c'était une toute autre histoire. Le dessus de ma tête arrivait à peine au niveau de ses épaules, et je devinais que Poiredebeurré n'était pas un grand homme.

Son raclement de gorge m'a ramené à la réalité, et je voyais bien qu'il attendait une réponse de ma part. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire? Lui demander une chambre, ou une bière? Je ne savais même pas si j'avais de la monnaie sur moi. J'essayais de subtilement glisser ma main vers mes hanches pour voir si j'avais une bourse lorsque la porte s'est ouverte derrière moi. Je me suis retournée et je l'ai reconnu immédiatement. C'était l'homme que j'avais vu dans les images qui ont précédé mon rêve. C'était Gandalf le Gris.

Il était très semblable au Gandalf qui se trouve dans les films de Peter Jackson, mais en même temps très différent. Déjà, je me sentais toute petite (en fait, j'étais petite) à côté de lui. Il dégageait une telle prestance que j'en ai été décontenancé. Cela ne m'a pas empêché de prendre le temps de le détailler : la barbe, la robe, le foulard et le chapeau gris étaient tel que le Gandalf que je connaissais, mais le visage était différent, à la fois plus sérieux et plus sympathique. Il avait dû se rendre compte que je le fixais bêtement, puisque son regard s'est tourné vers moi. J'ai alors eu l'étrange impression qu'il savait tout de moi. Je me suis dit que c'était normal, puisque c'était mon inconscient qui l'avait fait apparaître dans mon rêve, donc il faisait parti de moi, en quelque sorte.

« Ah, vous êtes là! » m'as-t-il dit avant de se retourner vers l'aubergiste. « Mon cher Prosper, nous nous installerons dans un salon, et je prendrais bien un repas, s'il t'en reste à cette heure-ci. Et du vin rouge aussi. Pour mon amie, ce sera… »

« Une bière! » ai-je demandé en espérant que mon imagination créerait un goût particulier pour la bière de la Terre du Milieu.

Poiredebeurré nous a ensuite guidés vers un petit salon situé un étage plus haut. Il y avait une grande fenêtre, avec une vue sur la cours intérieure et la ville, devant laquelle était placée une petite table entourée de deux fauteuils légèrement défraîchis. Je suis restée quelques instants devant la fenêtre à admirer la vue, avant d'aller m'asseoir. Gandalf avait déjà pris place et il était entrain d'allumer sa pipe. Je le regardais faire, n'osant pas le déranger pendant qu'il semblait relaxer fumant. Je commençais à me tortiller sur ma chaise et à me demander quoi dire, quand il s'est enfin tourné vers moi.

« Alors, à qui ai-je l'honneur? »

« Je.. Je m'appelle Evelyne. »

Ouf, il m'intimidait au point à me faire presque oublier mon nom. Il s'apprêtait à dire autre chose, lorsque Poiredebeurré est arrivé avec son repas et ma pinte de bière. Gandalf en profita pour lui réserver deux chambres, dont une pour hobbit.

« Vous savez », ai-je dit à Gandalf une fois que l'aubergiste a refermé la porte, « je n'ai pas besoin de chambre. Je ne crois pas avoir à dormir à l'intérieur d'un rêve. »

« Un rêve? » a-t-il répondu, une étincelle passant dans ses yeux et en affichant un large sourire. « Si vous étiez en train de rêver, pensez-vous que vous me diriez cela? »

Je n'avais aucune réponse à lui fournir. J'ai ensuite profité du silence qui s'installait pendant que le magicien mangeait pour savourer ma bière. Elle était différente de toutes celles auxquelles j'avais goûté jusque là. Plus forte, mais aussi plus sucrée. C'était vraiment dans mes goûts.

Je commençais toutefois à m'impatienter : je m'étais promis de profiter du rêve à fond, et là, j'étais coincé avec un magicien silencieux. Voyant finalement que Gandalf n'avait pas l'intention de relancer la conversation, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il s'attendait à me voir en entrant dans l'auberge et pourquoi il m'avait amené avec lui au salon.

« Lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'avais un fort pressentiment que je devais venir ici ce soir, pour y rencontrer quelqu'un. J'étais déjà sur la route, mais je ne devais arriver que demain, j'ai donc dû presser le pas. Maintenant », a-t-il ajouté en posant son assiette et se penchant vers moi, « pouvez-vous me dire pour quelle raison je devais vous voir? »

« Eh bien j'étais entrain d'écouter le making of du Hobbit, j'ai voulu jouer de la flûte, mais j'ai dû m'endormir. Et me voilà devenue une hobbite dans mon rêve! »

Il haussait le sourcil à mesure que je lui parlais et il semblait se demander si je lui faisais une blague. Il m'a demandé ce que voulait dire « écouter le Hobbit », et je lui ai expliqué que la Terre du Milieu avait été dépeinte dans des livres, puis des films (« vous savez, des images qui bougent avec du son ») que j'aimais beaucoup. Ça expliquait pourquoi j'étais entrain d'y rêver. Quand j'étais sur le point de raconter quels événements prenaient place dans les livres, pour savoir à quel moment je me trouvais, il m'a fais signe d'arrêter de parler.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour moi, de connaître le futur. »

Il a alors pris une profonde inspiration, avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. J'avais encore l'étrange impression qu'il lisait en moi.

« Ma chère », a-t-il repris, « il semble que les Valars vous aient envoyé ici pour une raison. Laquelle? Je ne saurais le dire.. Mais je crois connaître quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider. J'étais en route pour la Comté, où je souhaitais me reposer quelque temps.. Mais je vais vous amener jusqu'à Fondcombe. Nous partirons dans deux jours. Pour le moment, je crois qu'il serait bon d'aller dormir, il se fait très tard, l'aurore doit être sur le point de se montrer. Nous nous reverrons demain, dans la salle commune, pour le petit-déjeuner. Nous avons encore de longues discussions devant nous. »

J'aurais encore eu des tonnes de questions à lui poser, mais comme il se levait déjà, je me suis contentée de le suivre. Ma chambre n'était pas très grande, mais j'ai tout de même été émerveillée de la découvrir. Il y avait un lit simple, recouvert d'une couverture de laine vert sombre. Face au lit se trouvait un petit bureau surmonté d'un miroir, sur lequel se trouvait une bassine d'eau tiède. Il y avait deux petites fenêtres rondes, et malgré la noirceur extérieure, j'ai pu voir qu'elles étaient presque au niveau du sol.

Je n'étais pas fatiguée et de toute façon je ne voyais pas l'utilité à dormir. Je me suis donc installée devant le miroir pour prendre le temps de me détailler. Mon visage était le même : cheveux châtains clairs légèrement ondulés tombant sur mes épaules, yeux noisette, visage rond.. Mes oreilles étaient maintenant pointues, comme celles des hobbits, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de leur toucher, de les tirer pour sentir qu'elles étaient bien vraies.

J'ai enlevé ma jupe, ma veste et ma chemise, pour mieux détailler le reste de mon corps. Sous mes vêtements, je portais ce qui devait être un sous-vêtement hobbit typique. Le tissus était blanc et suffisamment épais pour qu'on ne voie pas au travers. C'était en un seul morceau : le bas était une culotte descendant à la mi-cuisse et le haut était semblable à un corset avec des bretelles. Ma silhouette était également la même (c'est-à-dire normale, dans la moyenne; je n'ai jamais eu de mensurations exceptionnelles), si on fait abstraction du fait que j'étais plus petite. Mes pieds étaient plus grands, et je n'étais pas certaine d'apprécier le poil qui les parsemait, ni la sensation de marcher sans chaussures. J'avais également l'impression que mes mains étaient plus grandes qu'avant.

C'est en me retournant pour voir mon dos que j'ai remarqué quelque chose sur ma peau, dépassant de mon sous-vêtement. J'ai dû me débattre pour réussir à le délasser (surtout que les lacets étaient dans le dos) et à le descendre, pour voir le reflet de mon dos en entier.

J'avais un tatouage, couvrant plus de la moitié de mon dos. Les couleurs étaient tellement réelles qu'on aurait presque cru que c'était une photo imprimée. C'était un oiseau vu d'en dessous, avec ses ailes déployées sur mes omoplates. Sa tête et ses ailes étaient gris foncé presque noir, et son ventre était jaune, tacheté. C'était l'oiseau que j'avais vu au début de mon rêve.


	3. Un délire?

Je suis trop énervée parce que je vais voir BOTFA demain à 23h59, donc pour passer le temps j'envois mon chapitre tout de suite!

Un chapitre plutôt court, mais c'était trop tentant de l'arrêter là où j'ai coupé! Les choses se placent tranquillement, mais ne vous en faites pas, il va commencer à y avoir plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Un délire?<strong>

J'ai passé le peu de temps qu'il restait à la nuit assise sur le lit, à réfléchir à ce qui m'arrivait. Je croyais encore que c'était un rêve, mais je n'y comprenais rien. Jamais je n'avais fait de rêve si réel et si long, dans lequel j'avais le plein contrôle de mes actes. J'avais pensé me pincer, mais j'avais peur que cela me réveille. Même si j'étais très perturbée par ce rêve, je voulais qu'il continue.

Gandalf avait eu raison, l'aurore s'est pointée après environ une heure. La pluie semblait avoir cessé, mais un épais brouillard couvrait la ville. J'ai attendu d'entendre les premiers clients circuler dans l'auberge avant de moi-même me rendre à la salle à manger. Je me disais qu'il serait plus divertissant de regarder les gens prendre leur petit-déjeuner que de rester seule dans ma chambre.

Ce n'était pas Poiredebeurré qui m'a accueilli, mais un hobbit qui disait s'appeler Rob. Ce devait être le père ou le grand-père de Nob et Bob qui se retrouvaient dans la Communauté de l'Anneau. J'étais plutôt étonnée de voir que j'étais plus grande que lui d'une bonne demi-tête. Il a également semblé surpris, et j'ai même cru le voir jeter un coup d'œil à mes pieds pour vérifier si j'étais véritablement une hobbite.

Il m'a guidé vers une petite table près d'une fenêtre avant de me servir une tasse de thé, un œuf et une petite miche de pain. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà ressenti la faim dans un de mes rêves, encore moins d'avoir ressenti la brûlure de l'eau chaude sur ma langue. Mais je chassais rapidement ces questionnements de mon esprit, c'était trop évident que rien de tout ça ne pouvait être réel. Je continuerais à agir normalement jusqu'à ce que je me réveille.

La salle à manger se remplissait tranquillement, et je voyais la rue s'animer. J'essayais de deviner à quel moment je pourrais me trouver, dans la chronologie de l'œuvre de Tolkien. Gandalf était toujours gris, donc la communauté de l'anneau n'avait pas encore été formée. Il avait dit être en route vers la Comté, pour se reposer. J'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà lu cela, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir dans quel livre. Le tatouage qui m'était apparu occupait également mes pensées. Je n'étais pas suffisamment callée en oiseau pour avoir pu en identifier l'espèce. Je n'ai jamais été fan des tatouages, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon subconscient en avait fait apparaître un gigantesque dans mon dos.

L'arrivée de Gandalf m'a sortie de mes pensées. Je ne pesais pas le voir si tôt. Il faut croire que les magiciens n'ont pas besoin de dormir beaucoup.

« Je ne crois pas me tromper », dit-il en guise de salutation, « en disant que vous n'avez pas dormi.. Vous vous pensez toujours dans un rêve? »

J'ai acquiescé silencieusement pendant qu'il s'assoyait face à moi.

« J'ai beaucoup de questions », a-t-il repris. « Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous m'avez expliqué hier, vous me connaissez, et vous connaissez certains épisodes de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Lorsque vous répondrez à mes questions, je crois qu'il est primordial que vous ne me dévoiliez rien du futur. Mais je voudrais quand même savoir à quel point s'étendent vos connaissances.. Pensez-vous pouvoir m'en parler sans trop entrer dans les détails? »

La salle était suffisamment bruyante pour que nous puissions avoir cette conversation sans être entendus. J'ai pris quelques instants pour réfléchir à ce que je pourrais lui dire avant de commencer. J'ai parlé pendant longtemps, et il écoutait silencieusement, hochant parfois de la tête.

Je lui ai dit que je savais qu'il était un Istari. Je lui ai expliqué qu'un premier livre, le Silmarillion, expliquait la création d'Arda jusqu'à la création des Anneaux et de l'Ultime Alliance. Je n'ai pas précisé de quoi les autres livres parlaient, mentionnant seulement qu'ils couvraient le Troisième Âge, dans lequel j'avais deviné que nous étions. Je n'ai pas mentionné que les récits couvraient également une partie du Quatrième Âge, puisque cela lui aurait indiqué qu'un évènement important arriverait bientôt (enfin, dans plusieurs années). Je lui ai également dit que j'avais une certaine connaissance de la géographie de la Terre du Milieu (sans toutefois pouvoir m'y orienter toute seule), et que je connaissais les peuples qui l'habitent.

« Hier, vous avez dit que vous étiez _devenue_ une hobbite. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Demanda-t-il une fois que j'ai eu fini. »

« D'où je viens, la Terre – seulement Terre, pas « du Milieu » – il n'y a que des humains. Je suis devenue une version hobbite de la fille que je suis en temps normal. »

« Vous êtes une hobbite, sans aucun doute.. Seulement, vous ne ressemblez pas du tout aux Hobbits qui peuplent la Comté ou la région de Bree de nos jours.. Peut-être le savez vous déjà, mais à l'origine, les Hobbits étaient séparés en trois branches. Les Pieds Velus, les Pâles et les Forts. Avec les années, ils se sont mélangés entre eux, ce qui fait qu'il n'y a plus de Hobbit appartenant purement à une de ces sous-espèces. Les Hobbits m'intéressent particulièrement, et j'ai lu de nombreux ouvrages à leur sujet. Je peux donc vous affirmer que vous avez toutes les caractéristiques d'un Hobbit Fort, qui sont plus grands et plus massifs que les autres Hobbits. »

J'ai ouvert la bouche de stupéfaction. Il avait raison, je l'avais bien remarqué lorsque j'étais face à l'assistant de l'aubergiste, Rob. Ce qui me stupéfiait encore plus, c'est que j'avais oublié ces détails de l'œuvre de Tolkien. Comment mon subconscient pouvait m'apprendre des choses que je ne savais plus?

Tout ce que j'ai réussi à répondre à Gandalf était un timide « pourquoi? ».

« Je suppose que les Valars ne pouvaient faire apparaître un être différent de ce qu'il était à sa création.. »

Il est ensuite tombé dans ce qui semblait être une intense réflexion. Je continuais d'essayer de comprendre la signification de tout ce rêve, mais je commençais à me sentir très fatiguée, sensation qui était accentuée par le fait d'avoir le ventre plein. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, le magicien, qui avait dû me voir résister à la somnolence, m'a conseillé d'aller me reposer, pendant qu'il allait s'affairer à la préparation du voyage vers Fondcombe. Il avait prévu que l'on parte très tôt le lendemain. Nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous dans le même petit salon que la veille, pour le souper.

Je suis tombée endormie très rapidement. À mon réveil, le soleil était en train de se coucher et la pluie avait recommencé à tomber. J'avais mis un certain temps à comprendre où je me trouvais, je m'attendais à être dans mon lit, à mon appartement. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à douter du fait que ce n'était qu'un simple rêve.

À mon arrivée dans le petit salon, Gandalf m'attendais en fumant sa pipe.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui m'arrive », lui ai-je annoncé en arrivant. « Je ne comprends pas comment j'aurais pu avoir faim ou avoir besoin de dormir dans un rêve. Peut-être suis-je entrain de devenir folle, ou entrain de vivre un délire intense… Mais au début, quand je me suis dit que je rêvais à la Terre du Milieu, je m'étais promis d'en profiter. Alors que ce soit un délire ou autre, je vais en profiter. »

Gandalf a semblé très heureux de m'entendre dire cela. Il m'a ensuite annoncé qu'il m'avait acheté un poney pour la route, ainsi que tout l'équipement nécessaire. Tout était prêt pour notre départ le lendemain matin.

Je me suis soudainement rappelé que j'avais oublié de lui mentionner l'apparition de mon mystérieux tatouage d'oiseau. Un peu gênée, je lui ai montré, en lui demandant s'il pouvait l'identifier et m'expliquer ce que cela signifiait.

« Ceci, ma chère, est une grive. Vous dites que vous ne l'aviez pas avant votre transformation en hobbite? »

Mais je ne lui ai pas répondu. Mon cerveau était en pleine ébullition : Gandalf qui avait dit se rendre dans la Comté, la grive, la montagne que j'avais vue parmi les autres images. Dans les appendices du Retour du Roi, il est expliqué que Gandalf était en route pour se reposer dans la Comté lorsqu'il est tombé sur Thorin Écu-de-Chêne à Bree. C'est à ce moment qu'ils ont convenu partir reprendre la montagne Solitaire.

Une vague de panique m'a alors envahi. Thorin! Et s'il était venu la veille, pendant que Gandalf était avec moi? Est-ce que ma présence pourrait avoir chamboulé toute l'histoire?

« Gandalf! » ai-je dis avec empressement en me recouvrant le dos. « Il faut aller prendre notre souper dans la salle commune! »

Il ne semblait pas trop comprendre ma hâte, et j'ai dû insister, en disant que c'était très important. Je suppose qu'il a deviné que je savais quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas révéler, puisqu'il m'a suivi en fronçant les sourcils.

La salle était bondée, mais j'ai rapidement pu jeter un regard circulaire qui m'a confirmé que le nain n'était pas là. Je suis restée figée, hésitant entre la panique ou le soulagement. Soit nous l'avions manqué, soit il n'était pas là. Ou encore, je me trompais complètement et ce n'était pas à ce moment que c'était censé arriver.

Juste au moment où j'allais abandonner et m'apprêtais à descendre de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais montée pour observer la salle (les joies d'être une hobbite…), la porte de l'auberge s'est ouverte. J'ai eu le souffle coupé, il était là. Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, de la lignée de Durin.


	4. La réalité?

C'est ici qu'on commence à rejoindre l'histoire qu'on connait! Petite précision que je viens d'aller ajouter à mon intro, mais que je redis ici : je vais surtout suivre la chronologie du livre, mais souvent avec les scènes des films. Plus loin on va découvrir le pourquoi du comment de sa présence dans l'histoire, et je pourrai mieux expliquer pourquoi je me suis permis d'alterner entre le livre et les films!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : La réalité?<strong>

Quand j'avais rencontré Gandalf, j'étais tellement absorbée par l'idée du rêve que je n'avais pas vécu de choc. Mais de voir apparaître un autre des personnages de Tolkien – un de mes personnages préféré d'ailleurs – m'a donné le vertige. Gandalf avait dû me voir vaciller, puisqu'il m'a soutenu et aidé à m'asseoir. Il avait également reconnu le nain et après l'avoir observé quelques secondes, il s'est dirigé vers lui. À mi-chemin, il s'est retourné vers moi.

« Vous ne venez pas? Cette rencontre n'aurait pas eu lieu sans vous et je crois que vous devez y assister. »

C'est donc avec une énorme boule dans l'estomac que je me suis levée et que j'ai suivi Gandalf. Le pauvre Thorin : il a dû se demande ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu'un vieillard et une hobbite se sont assis à sa table sans invitation.

« Je me présente, je suis Gandalf. Gandalf le Gris. »

« Je sais qui vous êtes », lui a répondu le nain avant de se tourner vers moi. « Et _vous_? »

J'ai essayé de lui répondre, mais j'étais absolument incapable de formuler quelconque mot. Avec Gandalf, je me sentais bien, en confiance, ce qui m'aidait à agir normalement. Mais la manière dont Thorin me regardait (qui s'apparentait à du dédain), et le ton qu'il avait pris (même s'il ne m'avait adressé que deux mots), avaient achevé de me faire perdre tous mes moyens. À cela s'additionnait à la surprise qu'il n'était pas un vieux nain à la barbe blanche et au bonnet bleu ciel à la Tolkien, mais plutôt un beau nain à la Peter Jackson.

« Elle se nomme Evelyne », lui a répondu Gandalf voyant mon silence. « C'est grâce à elle si cette heureuse rencontre a lieu. »

« Une hobbite qui m'espionne? » a dit Thorin avec un très léger sourire en coin. « On aura tout vu... »

Gandalf a ensuite commencé à lui parler de choses très sérieuses et importantes (vous savez : la disparition de Thraïn, Erebor, Smaug, l'Arkenstone, etc…). Pendant ce temps, j'en profitais pour continuer de détailler le nain. Ce n'était pas une copie conforme du Thorin apparaissant dans les films, mais il lui ressemblait suffisamment pour que je n'aie aucun doute sur son identité. Il dégageait une grande noblesse, mais semblait plus sombre, plus fatiguée. Je pouvais bien deviner que le fardeau de la montagne perdue lui pesait énormément.

Une partie de moi était soulagée. Le fait qu'il ressemblait tant au Thorin de Peter Jackson me confirmait que ça ne pouvait pas être réel. S'il avait existé quelque part un monde parallèle où se trouvait la Terre du Milieu, les personnages ne pourraient certainement pas être des clones des acteurs de nos films.

Après quelques minutes de ces intenses réflexions, j'ai été ramené à réalité en entendant la mention de mon nom.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas », disait Gandalf, « vos secrets sont en sécurité avec Evelyne. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle aura son rôle à jouer dans votre quête. »

Le nain me fixait en haussant les sourcils. Je pouvais très bien deviner ce à quoi il pensait – et je me disais un peu la même chose. En quoi une jeune femme hobbite pouvait s'avérer utile pour récupérer chasser un dragon? Moi-même, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de tenter le coup et de toute façon, jamais il ne me laisserait venir. Mais à quoi est-ce que j'étais en train de penser? Je n'étais pas _vraiment_ en Terre du Milieu, de toute façon.

« Je disais », a fini par reprendre Thorin, « que l'Arkenstone était la seule chose permettant de rallier les Sept Armées... Et que ce joyau a été volé par Smaug. »

« C'est pourquoi », lui a répondu Gandalf, « il vous faut un cambrioleur! Rassemblez vos meilleurs alliés, mais pas un trop grand nombre, il faudra demeurer discret. Je me charge du cambrioleur. Donnons-nous rendez-vous dans un an, ici-même à Bree. »

« Non! Ce doit être à Hobbitebourg! »

J'ai mis ma main devant ma bouche, me demandant si je n'avais pas parlé trop vite. Ça avait été plus fort que moi. Gandalf me regardait l'air surpris, mais il a fini par hocher de la tête.

« Très bien, rendez-vous dans un an, à Hobbitebourg. Je marquerai d'un signe le lieu de la réunion. »

Ils ont ensuite discuté de routes à prendre et de compagnons à choisir pendant que je soupirais de soulagement. En fait, pensais-je, pourquoi est-ce que je ressentais ce soulagement? J'étais seulement en train de vivre un délire, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé que Gandalf ne choisisse pas Bilbon? Je ne serais de toute façon plus présente dans un an. J'allais certainement me réveiller sur le plancher de mon appartement ou dans un asile sous peu.

Lorsque Gandalf et moi sommes revenus à notre petit salon, quelques heures plus tard, il avait plusieurs questions à me poser.

« Vous saviez que Thorin serait ici ce soir? » m'a-t-il demandé.

« Dans les livres, c'était ainsi que ça se passait. Vous vous rencontriez par hasard, alors que vous étiez justement tous les deux préoccupés par Smaug et la Montagne. Mais à cause de ma présence, vous l'avez presque manqué, puisque nous n'étions pas dans la salle commune… Ça aurait vraiment chamboulé l'histoire. »

« Et pourquoi Hobbitebourg? »

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'un hobbit serait un parfait cambrioleur? »

« Bien sur », me dit-il en souriant, « Smaug ne connaît pas l'odeur des hobbits et vous pouvez circuler sans faire le moindre bruit. _Vous_ êtes une hobbite. Et je crois que votre apparition à ce moment précis est quelque chose qu'il faut prendre en compte. »

Pour l'énième fois depuis mon arrivée, j'étais sous le choc. Il avait pensé que moi, je serais la cambrioleuse pour la quête d'Erebor? Alors, Bilbon n'aurait jamais trouvé l'anneau, et donc ne le passerait jamais à Frodon, qui ne pourrait pas le détruire…

« Non, non! » me suis-je empressé de lui répondre. « Ça doit être.. Ça ne peut pas être moi, il faut suivre l'histoire, c'est trop important. Ça fait seulement une journée que je suis ici, et le simple fait que je sois là a presque tout fait raté. »

« Soit : je trouverai le hobbit à Hobbitebourg, et je crois déjà avoir ma petite idée… Mais je crois tout de même que vous devez participer à cette quête. L'image de grive dans votre dos, je n'ai jamais vu de tatouage si réel. Et si je me souviens bien, la prophétie des nains fait référence aux oiseaux d'antan, dont elle fait partie. »

Je n'ai eu d'autres choix que d'acquiescer. Et il ne le savait pas encore, mais la grive jouerait un rôle encore plus important dans la quête : les runes de la carte en faisaient mention et elle servait ensuite de messagère jusqu'à Bard, lui indiquant le point faible du dragon.

« Si vous avez peur que votre apparition chamboule l'histoire », a continué Gandalf, « il vous faudra donc être là pour vous assurer qu'elle suive son cours… Je suis impatient de voir ce que le seigneur Elrond aura à dire à votre sujet. »

C'est sur cette note que nous sommes partis nous coucher, justement parce que nous devions partir tôt le lendemain pour prendre la route vers Fondcombe.

L'équipement que Gandalf m'avait choisi était très complet. Le magicien avait pensé à tout : sac, vaisselle, couverture, manteau, et même une pipe (que je n'avais pas l'intention d'utiliser). Mais l'article qui m'a rendu la plus heureuse a été le pantalon de voyage. À ma demande, nous sommes arrêtés chercher des bottes. J'étais peut-être physiquement une hobbite, mais je n'aimais pas du tout l'idée de marcher pieds nus.

Il nous a fallu deux semaines pour se rendre à destination. Plus les jours avançaient, plus je réalisais que ce qui m'arrivait était peut-être réel… Et je me surprenais parfois à souhaiter que ça n'arrête jamais. Je vivais tout de même beaucoup de questionnements et d'inquiétudes, et j'ai rapidement pris l'habitude d'en parler à Gandalf. Il m'écoutait, me réconfortait et me posait beaucoup de questions sur mon ancienne vie. Lorsque je lui parlais de mon travail de caissière dans une banque, de ma ville ou de mon appartement, je me rendais compte que rien de tout cela ne me manquait. Même mes quelques amis ne me manquaient pas.

Lorsque Fondcombe est apparue plus bas dans la vallée devant nous, j'ai demandé à Gandalf une pause. Je voulais profiter de la magnifique vue, mais je voulais surtout établir un plan sur ce qui allait se passer.

« Je sais qu'Elrond va m'aider à voir plus clair dans ce qui m'arrive », lui ai-je dit. « Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit à nous de lui parler de la quête qui se prépare. Je dirai seulement que je sais que d'importants évènements vont bientôt arriver, et que je ne peux pas en dévoiler plus de peur de modifier le cours des choses. »

Gandalf m'a souri, avant de me dire qu'il était tout à fait d'accord. Le rôle d'Elrond viendrait plus tard dans la quête.

« Je lui demanderai », a-t-il ajouté, « de bien vouloir vous garder ici pour la prochaine année. Quelques leçons de combat ne seront pas de refus, en vue de ce qui nous attend. »

L'idée d'habiter Fondcombe m'emballait, mais je continuais de croire qu'il serait plus simple que je me tienne loin de la quête. Gandalf et moi avions eu plusieurs discussions à ce sujet tout au long de la route. Même si au fond de moi j'avais une folle envie d'être aux premières loges de l'aventure, j'avais trop peur que ma présence ait des conséquences désastreuses.

Malheureusement pour moi (ou heureusement..), la conclusion de notre très long entretien avec Elrond fut que je devais impérativement rester le plus près possible des évènements décrits dans les livres. Si les Valars m'avaient fait apparaître à ce moment précis, cela signifiait que j'avais un rôle à jouer. D'ailleurs, peut-être m'enverraient-ils bientôt un signe. Mais en attendant, je devais absolument m'assurer que les évènements suivent leur cours normal, tel que je l'avais fait avec Gandalf à Bree.

S'ils avaient su comme moi la fin de l'histoire, ils m'auraient probablement mieux compris. Je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir à assister à la tragédie qui se préparait. Je n'avais peut-être vu que le premier des trois films, mais la fin du livre, elle, je la connaissais par cœur.

* * *

><p>Voilà! Review?<p> 


	5. L'apprentissage

Un chapitre où beaucoup de temps passe et sans beaucoup d'action, mais tout ça est très nécessaire! Moi, je l'aime bien ce chapitre! Et à partir de maintenant les chapitres s'allongent!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : L'apprentissage<strong>

L'année qui est passée entre mon arrivée et la réunion à Hobbitebourg a été cruciale. De jour en jour, je me sentais devenir une nouvelle personne. Ou je dirais plutôt que je devenais qui j'étais réellement. Je n'étais plus la femme déprimée qui n'aimait pas sa vie, je sentais que j'étais là où j'aurais toujours dû être. La Terre du Milieu, c'était mon chez-moi.

Gandalf n'était resté que quelques jours à Fondcombe, avant de reprendre la route vers je-ne-sais quelle destination importante. Les elfes ont été extrêmement accueillants avec moi, malgré le fait que j'étais une Hobbite étrange (Elrond avait confirmé que j'étais de la race des Fort) avec des manières qui ne concordaient pas du tout avec le cadre de Fondcombe. Les elfes sont tellement solennels, ils sont les maîtres des bonnes manières et du protocole, alors que moi, j'avais mes habitudes contemporaines.

Mais d'un certain côté, c'était justement le fait que j'étais une hobbit qui m'avait aidé à être acceptée. À cette époque là, les elfes n'avaient que très rarement vu de semi-hommes, ils pensaient donc que mon comportement et mes manières étaient ceux d'un hobbit normal.

Bien sûr, nous gardions mon origine secrète. La version officielle, c'était que Gandalf m'avait trouvé inconsciente, tout près de Bree, et que la seule chose dont je me souvenais était mon nom. Gandalf avait pressenti que j'avais quelque chose d'important à accomplir et il m'avait donc amené à Fondcombe, où le Seigneur Elrond avait eu le même pressentiment. Voilà pourquoi il m'hébergeait et m'aidait.

Une magnifique chambre m'avait été offerte. Je m'y suis immédiatement sentie chez moi. Une immense fenêtre couvrait près de la moitié du mur du fond, à côté du lit qui était adossé au mur de gauche. À côté de la fenêtre, face à la porte d'entrée, il y avait un petit bureau. Tout près, contre le mur de droite, il y avait un long banc (assez long pour que je puisse m'y étendre) agrémenté de confortables coussins. Finalement, à droite de la porte il y avait une grande commode. Chacun des meubles de la chambre était fait en bois (qui ressemblait à de l'acajou, bien que je ne sache pas si cette essence existe en Terre du Milieu) soigneusement ouvragé, avec des motifs végétaux. C'était la chambre que j'avais vue en image avant d'apparaître à Bree.

J'avais rapidement repéré une gentille couturière, qui a accepté, après que je lui aie dit – menti – que c'était ainsi que les hobbits s'habillaient, de me fournir en pantalons, en t-shirt et en tuniques. Peu m'importait la mode de Fondcombe, je voulais avant tout être confortable dans mes habits. J'acceptais toutefois de porter des robes longues (et je choisissais toujours les plus simples) lorsque j'étais invitée à des soupers ou soirées.

Gandalf avait insisté pour que j'apprenne à me battre, et sachant que j'allais être obligée de suivre les nains dans leur quête, j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec lui. On m'avait fourni des armes typiquement elfiques : deux couteaux dont les lames étaient environ longues comme mes avant-bras. Ma préférence aurait été vers une épée, mais vu ma taille c'était impossible : elles étaient trop longues et trop lourdes.

Ce fut la même histoire pour les arcs. Aucun de ceux qu'ils avaient en réserve n'était à ma taille, et lorsqu'ils m'ont proposé de m'en fabriquer un, je leur ai plutôt demandé une arbalète. L'armurier n'avait aucune idée de ce dont je lui parlais et malgré mes dessins plutôt détaillés, il ne semblait pas très enclin à m'en fabriquer une. J'avais donc fini par dire que je me contenterais de mes couteaux.

J'étais tellement nerveuse à mon premier entraînement! J'avais la certitude que j'allais réussir à me couper un bras ou une jambe – ou pire : le bras d'un elfe. Mais finalement, je m'en suis très bien sortie. En fait, à ma grande surprise (et à celle de tous les elfes), les mouvements qu'on m'enseignait me venaient naturellement, comme si je les avais déjà appris et que je ne faisais que me les remémorer – ce qui collait très bien avec ma supposée histoire. Je passais tout de même plusieurs heures par jour à m'entraîner, à la fois parce que je voulais être certaine d'être à la hauteur et parce que ça me permettait d'évacuer mon stress.

Je passais également beaucoup de temps dans les archives de Fondcombe. Les cartes et manuscrits qui s'y trouvaient me passionnaient et je me disais que plus j'en savais sur la Terre du Milieu, plus je me fonderais dans le décor. J'avais même trouvé un livre sur les us et coutumes des nains, que j'ai lu avec soin, étant donné que j'allais bientôt en côtoyer une troupe. Et la seule caractéristique que j'avais retenue suite au film, c'était leur manque de bonnes manières, ce qui ne me disait pas grand-chose sur le comportement que je devrais adopter – le concours de rot étant hors de question pour moi).

J'aimais m'installer dans les jardins, toujours à un endroit différent, pour réfléchir. J'essayais de me remémorer chaque détail du livre de Tolkien et du film, pour me demander comment j'agirais à chaque instant. Je pensais régulièrement aux Valars, leur priant de m'envoyer un signe sur la conduite que je devrais prendre – selon Gandalf et Elrond c'était bien eux qui m'avaient fait venir, même si moi, ça me faisait étrange d'avoir été choisi par une bande de dieux. J'avais vraiment peur – une peur qui me donnait la nausée – de tout faire rater, qu'un évènement ne se passe pas comme prévu. Les conséquences allaient être désastreuses si par exemple Bilbon ne trouvait pas l'anneau, ou que Smaug survivait.

Je me demandais parfois si j'allais devenir une de ces détestables Mary-Sue, telles que j'avais lu dans les fanfictions que j'avais commencé à lire – mais que je ne terminais jamais, trouvant tout cela trop ridicule. Je riais intérieurement, en pensant à toutes ces auteures et leur réaction si elles savaient que tout ça était réellement possible.

J'avais fini par avoir ma propre théorie, pour m'expliquer l'existence des livres et des films et de leur exactitude avec la vraie Terre du Milieu. Je supposais qu'il devait exister plusieurs mondes, un peu comme dans Narnia. D'ailleurs, C. S. Lewis avait été ami avec Tolkien. Un des deux, ou une de leurs connaissances, avait peut-être voyagé en Terre du Milieu, mais était apparu plus tard, au Quatrième Age, et avait réussi à revenir et relater toute l'histoire. Ça me faisait peur aussi, le risque que je puisse soudainement réapparaître dans mon salon. Je voulais à tout prix rester. Je crois que c'est pour cela que je m'installais dans les jardins, parce que le calme qui y régnait m'apaisait en m'empêchait de trop paniquer.

C'est lors d'une de ces soirées douces, pendant que j'étais assise près d'une fontaine, que j'ai rencontré celle qui deviendrait une grande amie. Ça faisait près d'un mois que j'étais à Fondcombe, et déjà, je commençais à être lasse des manières trop formelles des elfes.

« C'est donc vrai », m'avait-elle dit en souriant « Je ne suis plus la seule femme non-elfe hébergée par Lord Elrond. Je suis Gilraen, ravie de vous rencontrer. »

J'ai rapidement encaissé le choc, avant de me présenter. J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle avait demeuré à Fondcombe avec son fils, le fameux Aragorn. Toutefois, elle ne me parla de lui – utilisant le nom _Estel_ – qu'après plusieurs rencontres, et je savais que c'était pour le protéger. Nous avions pris l'habitude de nous rencontrer dans les jardins, toujours devant cette même fontaine. Elle me parlait de l'Eriador, des villages Dúnedains qui s'y trouvaient et du travail qu'ils y faisaient pour tenir les orcs en échec et par le fait même protéger la Comté.

Jamais je ne lui ai demandé de rencontrer _Estel_, j'avais trop peur que ça ait une influence sur ses actions futures – mais aussi d'être trop intimidée. De même pour elle, elle préférait le garder dans son cocon de protection. Elle me parlait quand même de lui à l'occasion, des progrès qu'il faisait ou encore de ses bêtises.

Ainsi passèrent cinq mois, avant que Gandalf ne réapparaisse. Je commençais à trouver le temps long, ayant fait le tour des archives et atteint le plafond avec mes entraînements. Je voulais du concret, de vrais combats pour réellement mettre en pratique mes apprentissages. J'avais pu faire quelques sorties avec les gardes, mais en ces temps là, très peu d'orcs s'aventuraient près des limites de Fondcombe et je n'avais pas eu la chance (ou malchance plutôt) d'en croiser. Une idée avait commencé à germer dans mon esprit, et le retour de Gandalf arrivait à point.

« Je n'ai plus rien à apprendre ici », lui ai-je dis. « J'aimerais rejoindre les Rôdeurs du Nord, les Dúnedains. J'ai besoin d'avoir de l'expérience sur le terrain, surtout si je dois me faire accepter par les nains. Et cela me permettra d'être près de la Comté, pour me rendre à la réunion. »

Tout ce que Gilraen m'avait appris sur son peuple m'avait donné envie de les rejoindre. Je savais que je me sentirais davantage à ma place avec eux qu'avec les elfes.

« Est-ce que je dois comprendre que vous connaissez mes moindres déplacements? » avait répondu Gandalf après un instant. Voyant mon incompréhension pendant que je faisais signe de tête négatif, il a continué. « Il se trouve que je comptais reprendre la route dans quelques jours, pour rencontrer les chefs Dúnedains. Je veux avoir leur version quant aux rumeurs de déplacements inhabituels d'orcs. Vous pourrez venir avec moi. »

Tout se passait tellement bien que j'en venais à me redemander si cela pouvait être réel. Gilraen avait été triste d'apprendre mon départ, mais heureuse que je m'en aille parmi les siens. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs remis une lettre à destination de ses parents, en même temps qu'un magnifique manteau gris foncé. Il m'arrivait aux chevilles et le col et les manches étaient décorés d'une mince bande de fourrure.

« L'hiver dans le nord est plus dur qu'ici », m'avait-elle dit. « Je n'en aurai plus besoin. Il est long, mais cela te gardera d'avantage au chaud. J'ai ajusté la taille et les manches, pour qu'il ne soit pas trop ample. »

Je l'ai chaleureusement remercié, c'était le morceau qu'il manquait à mes vêtements de voyage. J'avais choisi ces derniers de façon à ce qu'ils ne semblent pas trop elfiques, parce que je m'en allais chez les Rôdeurs mais surtout parce que je ne voulais pas éveiller la méfiance des nains. Je portais un chandail vert foncé, par-dessus laquelle j'enfilais une tunique de cuir épais, qui me protégerait légèrement des potentiels coups d'épée, sans être autant encombrant qu'une véritable armure. Mes pantalons étaient suffisamment ajustés pour que je puisse enfiler mes bottes par-dessus, tout en étant confortable. J'avais une ceinture très large, qui avait été faite sur mesure pour que je puisse y ranger mes couteaux, dans des fourreaux intégrés à l'arrière.

J'ai donc quitté Fondcombe en compagnie du magicien un matin frais d'octobre. Nous avons cheminé un peu plus d'un mois avant d'atteindre notre destination. Entre-temps, j'avais enfin eu droit à mon premier vrai combat. Nous étions en train de monter notre campement pour la nuit lorsque nous les avons entendus. Cinq orcs, encore plus repoussant que ceux créés par Peter Jackson. Le combat a été court, ils ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir une telle résistance de la part de ce qui semblaient être seulement un vieillard et une petite fille.

Ivorwen et Dirhael, les parents de Gilraen, étaient très heureux de recevoir des nouvelles de leur fille. C'est d'ailleurs chez eux que j'ai été hébergée, pendant que Gandalf continuait sa route vers le nord. Les Dúnedains ont d'abord été surpris de voir une hobbite guerrière, mais comme aucune aide n'était de refus en ces temps difficiles, ils m'avaient rapidement intégré.

Les quatre mois et quelques jours que j'ai passés auprès d'eux m'ont permis d'apprendre à traquer, chasser et tuer efficacement – autant l'orc que le gibier. En cette saison, le gibier était la principale source de nourriture des Rôdeurs. On m'avait donc donné un petit arc, qui servait habituellement à l'apprentissage des enfants, mais qui n'en était pas moins efficace.

Pour ce qui est des orcs… J'ai pu voir toute la hargne que leur portaient les Dúnedains. Chacun d'entre eux avait perdu un ami ou un frère à cause de ces immondes créatures. Je me suis rapidement mise à partager cette aversion et même si je savais qu'il valait mieux éviter ces confrontations, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais la poussée d'adrénaline qui venait lorsqu'on devait se battre pour sa vie. Ma petite taille et le fait que je sois une femme sont devenus des avantages dont je savais tirer profit. Les ennemis ne me voyaient pas comme un danger et ne me portaient presque pas attention, ce qui me permettait à tous coup de les surprendre. Lors des journées plus froides, lorsque je portais mon manteau et cachais ma tête dans un grand foulard, je passais pour un garçon, et je voyais clairement la différence. J'en profitais, cela mettait de la variété.

Je n'étais définitivement plus la même que lorsque j'étais à Fondcombe, et encore moins que lorsque j'habitais la banlieue de Montréal. Autant j'avais eu peur de participer à la quête et tout gâcher, autant maintenant je ne me voyais plus faire autre chose qu'aider les nains à reprendre Erebor. J'ai tout de même eu beaucoup de peine à quitter mes amis Rodeurs, et je leur ai promis de revenir parmi eux, si je survivais à cette aventure.

Je me suis donc retrouvée, un beau matin de la mi-avril, à installer mon campement tout près des Hauts Reculés, là où la route descendant des Montagnes Bleues rejoignait la route qui reliait Fondcombe aux Havres Gris, en passant par la Comté. J'avais traversé cette dernière en tout hâte, malgré mon envie de l'explorer de fond en comble.

Avec l'aide de Gandalf, j'avais élaborée ma stratégie pour réussir à convaincre Thorin à faire de moi le quinzième membre de leur compagnie. Comme dans le film, le chef avait convoqué une rencontre des clans dans les Ered Luin, ce qui faisait qu'il devait inévitablement passer devant mon campement pour se rendre à Hobbitebourg. J'avais bon espoir qu'une semaine de route en ma compagnie le convaincrait de mon utilité dans la quête. Selon mes calculs, il ne devait pas passer avant environ cinq jours, mais j'avais préféré arriver à l'avance, juste au cas.

Les jours ont passé, et j'ai bien profité de ce léger répit. Un soir, alors que la noirceur venait tout juste de tomber et que je faisais cuire mon repas, j'ai entendu des bruits de sabots. J'ai portée mon attention à la route, pour voir si c'était Thorin, même si je ne l'attendais pas avant le lendemain après-midi. J'ai rapidement constaté que ce n'était pas un, mais deux voyageurs qui arrivaient du nord. Arrivés au carrefour, je les ai vus descendre de leurs poneys et j'ai supposé qu'ils avaient prévu passer la nuit à cet endroit – comme je le faisais depuis quelques jours et comme devaient le faire plusieurs voyageurs. Voyant mon feu entre les arbres à quelques pas de la route, ils se sont approchés. À leurs silhouettes, j'avais vite deviné qu'ils s'agissaient de nains, et dès que la lueur de mon feu a éclairé leur visage, j'ai su qui ils étaient.

J'avais complètement oublié que deux autres nains devaient arriver des Montagnes Bleues, en vu de la réunion chez Bilbon. J'avais devant moi nul autre que les jeunes neveux de Thorin, Fili et Kili.

* * *

><p>Une fin de chapitre comme je les adore! Il va falloir attendre une semaine pour la suite!<p> 


	6. Sur la route de la Comté

Alors là, ça commence à être intéressant! Je viens de relire (parce que je l'ai écrit il y a plutôt longtemps) et c'est définitivement un chapitre que j'aime! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier vous aussi!

Attention! Si vous n'avez pas lu le livre ou vu le dernier film, ce chapitre contient un gros spoiler!

Je suis vraiment pas constante dans mes journées de postage de chapitre… À partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de le faire tous les vendredis!

Bonne lecture! Et n'oubliez pas que les reviews font toujours plaisir! D'ailleurs, merci à Enishida pour ses commentaires, qui me prouvent que j'ai choisi la bonne voie!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Sur la route de la Comté<strong>

« Bonjour l'ami! » a dit le blond, qui était sans aucun doute Fili.

Tout comme les autres personnages que j'avais rencontrés jusque-là, ils étaient très semblables aux deux frères du film, sans être parfaitement identique. Ils étaient tout aussi jeunes, mais me semblaient plus beaux, tout en ayant des traits plus nainiques (oui, je viens d'inventer un mot).

Je me suis donné une claque mentale pour sortir de mon état de choc. Ça faisait presque un an que j'étais en Terre du Milieu, il fallait que j'arrête de défaillir chaque fois que je rencontrais un personnage connu.

Je n'allais pas leur dévoiler que je souhaitais rejoindre leur quête (je gardais ça pour leur oncle), mais j'allais m'assurer qu'ils garder une bonne impression de moi. Même s'ils étaient les plus jeunes, ça pourrait m'aider de les avoir de mon côté.

« Bonsoir messieurs. Je vous en prie, joignez-vous à moi. Mon feu est déjà bien allumé et j'ai amplement de cerf pour partager avec vous. » Je me suis levée debout, et faisant une courbette j'ai rajouté « Evelyne, pour vous servir! »

Devant leur air surpris, je me suis rappelé que j'avais mon foulard sur la tête, pour cacher ma chevelure féminine en cas de rencontre inopportune.

« Oui, je suis une femme », ai-je dit en enlevant le dit foulard. « Et oui, je suis une hobbite. »

Reprenant le sens des bonnes manières, ils se sont présentés à leur tour. J'ai ensuite reporté mon attention sur le repas, en y ajoutant d'avantage de morceaux de viande. Pendant ce temps, ils sont allés chercher leurs poneys qui étaient restés sur la route, pour les laisser brouter près du mien. Du coin de l'œil, je les voyais me lancer des regards interrogateurs et se faire des signes de tête, comme s'ils avaient une conversation silencieuse. Quand ils se sont assis devant moi près du feu, je sentais très bien leur malaise.

« Allez-y, posez vos questions », leur ai-je dis en souriant, pendant que je leur tendais leur part de cerf.

C'est Kili qui a pris la parole en premier. « Vous êtes seule? »

« Oui. » J'avais deviné qu'il espérait une réponse plus élaborée, et j'ai donc continué. « Je ne crois pas que le fait d'être une femme devrait m'empêcher de partir à l'aventure. Je fais partie des Dúnedains et je reviens des Havres, où j'étais en mission. »

J'avais envie de rire, à voir leur expression. Décidément, les femmes en Terre du Milieu n'avaient pas le même statut que chez nous.

« C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'une femme chez les Rodeurs, » a commenté Fili, méfiant, pensant peut-être que je faisais une blague. « Est-ce qu'il y en a beaucoup? »

« Quelques unes, oui. Par contre, je suis le seul hobbit… La plupart d'entre eux aiment beaucoup trop le confort de leur Comté. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est petit qu'on ne peut pas se battre, vous devriez le savoir. »

Je lançais un regard vers leur attirail – épées, couteaux, arc – qui étaient déposés près d'eux. Je pensais que cette remarque les mettrait de mon côté, mais non…

« Vous savez vous battre!? »

Je commençais à être un peu trop exaspérée.

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que vous pensez que je fais chez les Rodeurs? La cuisine? »

À leur regard, j'ai compris que c'était effectivement ce qu'ils pensaient. Je suis restée silencieuse, en me concentrant sur mon souper, pour me laisser le temps de me calmer. J'ai finalement préféré changer de sujet, pour éviter de prolonger le malaise.

« Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur la route? »

« Nous nous rendons dans les Monts de Fer, pour voir nos parents », a répondu Kili, avec un air qui se voulait détaché. « Comment c'est, la vie chez les Dúnedains? »

Je savais très bien qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers les Monts de Fers, mais je n'ai pas insisté. D'ailleurs, j'étais heureuse qu'il reporte l'attention vers moi, ça me permettrait de me vendre. Je leur ai donc parlé des Rodeurs et de notre lutte incessante contre les orcs, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de dormir.

Le lendemain matin, les deux frères m'ont demandé si je voulais poursuivre un bout de route avec eux. J'étais très touchée, quoi que j'espérais qu'ils ne m'offraient pas cela uniquement parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas laisser une femme hobbite seule.

« C'est très gentil, mais je ne reprends pas la route tout de suite, je dois attendre quelqu'un. »

« Dans ce cas, ravis d'avoir fait votre connaissance, dame Evelyne! Adieu! »

Et ils partirent, sans savoir que nous allions nous revoir dans une semaine. J'étais plutôt satisfaite de cette rencontre, mais leur réaction m'avait prouvé qu'il serait difficile de me faire accepter.

Plus la journée avançait, plus j'étais nerveuse. Et si Thorin ne passait pas par là finalement? Je ne pouvais pas me permette de l'attendre trop longtemps, pour ne pas risquer de manquer la réunion. Lorsque le soleil a commencé à disparaitre derrière les arbres, j'ai tranquillement commencé à ranger mes choses, tout en cherchant désespérément un plan B. J'en étais à attacher mon sac derrière la selle quand je l'ai entendu. J'ai pris une grande respiration, priant pour que ce soit lui, avant de me retourner et m'approcher de la route.

C'était lui, dans toute sa royauté. Et encore une fois, j'ai dû encaisser le choc, malgré le fait que je l'avais déjà rencontré. Ce coup-ci, c'était différent, je savais qu'il était réel. Et je savais que je devais à tout prix le convaincre de m'amener avec eux dans leur quête – ce qui, à la manière dont il m'a regardé en me voyant sur le côté de la route, serait sans aucun doute très difficile. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ai plongé mon regard dans ses yeux bleu profond.

« Je suis ici de la part de Gandalf. »

« Y a-t-il un problème? » a-t-il demandé en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non non! Il voulait être certain que vous trouviez bien le lieu de la réunion, il m'a donc envoyé vous attendre ici. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être escorté, et sûrement pas par une femme hobbite. »

Sur ces mots, il a repris son chemin, me laissant plantée là. Heureusement, comme j'avais déjà rangé mes choses, j'ai pu rapidement monter sur mon poney et le rattraper au trot avant qu'il n'ait trop d'avance sur moi.

« Je suis Evelyne, pour vous servir! »

« Je vous avais reconnu, bien que la dernière fois, vous sembliez avoir perdu votre langue. Je n'aime pas que vous soyez au courant de mes affaires, ce n'est pas au magicien de choisir à qui en parler. »

« Et bien le dit magicien a le pressentiment que je dois participer à votre quête. Et j'avoue avoir vraiment envie de vous aider. »

Je m'efforçais de garder le sourire tout en lui parlant, espérant que ça l'encourage à laisser tomber son air renfrogné. C'était peine perdu.

« Une femme n'a rien à faire dans notre Compagnie. Encore moins une femme que je ne connais pas. »

« Voici ce que je vous propose. Je dois me rendre à Hobbitebourg de toute façon. Laissez-moi cheminer avec vous, et vous verrez que je suis loin d'être un fardeau et que je peux aider autant qu'un homme. »

Il n'a rien répondu, mais j'ai pris cela pour un oui. Et puis, j'étais déjà en train de le suivre, il devait avoir compris que je ne lui laissais pas vraiment le choix. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, après une chevauchée silencieuse qu'il a annoncé qu'il était temps de s'arrêter pour la nuit. C'était le moment de faire mes preuves.

À peine était-il descendu de son poney que j'avais déjà trouvé un endroit pour le campement. Il m'a laissé faire, curieux de voir comment je m'en sortirais. En moins de cinq minutes, mes meilleurs morceaux de cerf (que j'avais gardés pour l'occasion) étaient en train de cuire sur le feu pendant que je m'occupais de desceller et nourrir les poneys. Thorin continuait de me regarder, sans rien dire. Même après avoir fini son repas, il s'est contenté de fixer le feu silencieusement, en me jetant des regards de temps en temps. J'avais deviné qu'il avait des questions, mais il était trop fier, contrairement à ses neveux, pour me les poser. J'ai donc pris les devants.

« Voir une hobbite capable de vivre sur la route vous perturbe à se point? » Ayant pour seule réponse un grognement, j'ai continué. « Je veux vous convaincre de me laisser vous aider à reprendre Erebor, et même si vous ne semblez pas vous intéresser à moi, je vais quand même vous parler de moi. Au moins, vous ne pourrez plus dire que je suis une étrangère. Si je sais si bien me débrouiller sur la route, c'est que j'ai passé la dernière année auprès des Dúnedains, à combattre les orcs. »

Je savais qu'avec lui, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de mentionner que la moitié de mon apprentissage s'était faite à Fondcombe et je me suis donc gardé d'en parler.

« La hache ou l'épée? »

J'ai souri à cette question. La personne qui avait ramené cette histoire jusqu'à notre monde avait même retenu les citations, mot pour mot. Visiblement, il s'attendait à ce que je n'aie pas de réponse pour lui. Je lui ai donc montré mes couteaux.

« Je sais me battre – et assez bien même – si c'était là votre question. »

Nous sommes repartis très tôt le lendemain, pressant le pas pour arriver à temps. Les jours ont passé, et nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus d'Hobbitebourg. Le nain n'était pas très bavard, mais je m'y attendais. Quand le silence me pesait trop, je racontais mes mésaventures chez les Rodeurs, sans trop savoir si ça l'intéressait ou non. Je mettais beaucoup d'énergie dans la préparation des camps et des repas, espérant que ce soit suffisant pour le convaincre.

Le 26 au soir, soit la veille de la réunion, nous avons passé la nuit dans une coquette auberge de Petite Cave, à l'extrémité ouest de la Comté. Espérant que le confort et la bière l'aient rendu plus sympathique, j'ai risqué quelques questions après le repas. Je connaissais son histoire, mais j'avais envie de l'entendre la raconter.

« C'était comment, Erebor... Avant Smaug? »

Une lueur s'était allumée dans ses yeux, et j'ai tout de suite su que j'avais posé la bonne question.

« C'était… grandiose. Dans certaines salles, le plafond était tellement haut que nous arrivions à peine à le voir. Les murs étaient lisses comme du marbre, vert profond et veinés d'or. On y tenait des banquets, d'immenses banquets qui duraient tout une nuit. Les forges marchaient jour et nuit, produisant armes, armures et joyaux plus beaux les uns que les autres. »

Il en parlait avec tant de passion, que ça me touchait au point d'avoir la gorge serrée. J'avais devant moi un tout autre nain, il semblait rajeuni et apaisé.

« C'est là que vous avez grandi? » ai-je demandé, souhaitant qu'il reste dans cet état.

« Oui. Jeune, je passais des heures à parcourir les galeries, les corridors et les halls. »

J'ai souri à l'image d'un mini Thorin courant partout dans la montagne, poursuivit par ses parents.

« C'est vraiment injuste, que Smaug vous ait ravi votre royaume… J'aimerais vraiment que vous acceptiez que je vous aide à le reprendre. »

« On verra. » Le visage du nain s'était durci et se rendant compte qu'il s'était peut-être un peu trop laissé aller, il a changé de sujet. « Et vous, d'où venez-vous? »

Surprise qu'il s'intéresse à moi, mais sachant que ma réponse ne lui conviendrait pas, j'ai pris le temps de prendre une bonne gorgée de ma bière – la bière de la Comté était vraiment excellente, Pippin et Merry avaient raison – avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas. Gandalf m'a trouvé, la veille de notre rencontre à Bree il y a un an et je n'avais plus aucun souvenir sur mon passé. Il m'a pris sous son aile, et nous nous sommes rendus compte que je savais bien me battre. C'est là qu'il a dit que notre rencontre à ce moment précis n'était pas un hasard et que je devrais prendre part à votre quête. Et aussi, vous l'avez peut-être vu, mais je suis plus robuste que les hobbits de la Comté et je préfère porter des bottes. Ça rend mon origine encore plus mystérieuse.. Je mets tous les efforts possibles pour me rappeler, mais je n'y arrive pas. »

J'ai attendu sa réaction, espérant que mon explication était suffisante pour lui. Mais la seule réponse que j'ai eue, a été un simple « c'est le temps de dormir ».

Je me suis réveillée en sueur, quelques heures avant l'aube. J'avais fait un terrible cauchemar. Je ne m'en rappelais pas en détail, mais j'avais des images qui me flottaient en tête.

_Il y avait un bruit de bataille assourdissant, tout autour de moi. La neige sur le sol n'était plus blanche, mais rouge, couverte de sang. Devant moi, se tenait un immense orc et à ses pieds, trois cadavres. Fili, Kili et Thorin étaient tombés._

J'avais rêvé de la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Ma soif d'aventure m'avait momentanément fait oublier la fin tragique qui attendait les héritiers de Durin. Cela signifiait que je devrais les accompagner pendant des mois, sachant ce qui les attendait, sans pouvoir rien faire pour empêcher le drame. Aux dires d'Elrond et de Gandalf, je devais même faire en sorte que ça se passe comme prévu. Et en plus il fallait que ce soit précisément ces trois nains que j'avais rencontrés en premier. Trois nains qui, avouons-le, étaient plutôt avantagés physiquement et, pour les deux frères, étaient des plus sympathiques. Si seulement ils avaient étés tel que je les avais imaginés avec la description de Tolkien : vieux, barbes blanche avec capuchons de couleurs vives, comme ceux de Blanche-Neige.

C'en était trop. Il n'était plus question que je fasse partie de la quête. Cette idée me déchirait, j'avais tellement souhaité que ça marche, et j'y avais tellement mis d'effort. J'en suis venue à faire un compromis avec moi-même : je me rendrais avec la compagnie jusqu'à Fondcombe, où je resterais me reposer avant de retourner chez les Rodeurs. Ça me permettrait de revoir Gilraen et de lui donner des nouvelles des siens.

Incapable de me rendormir, je me suis levée et j'ai attendu Thorin, en prenant soin des poneys. Je souhaitais presque que mes révélations – en fait ce n'était pas vraiment des révélations, puisque je n'avais rien dit de véridique – sur mon passé l'aient convaincu de ne pas me faire confiance. Mais lorsqu'il est arrivé, il n'en a pas fait mention, demandant seulement si j'étais prête. Nous avons repris la route, sans presser le pas, sachant que nous arriverions à temps.

« Vous êtes bien silencieuse, aujourd'hui. »

Finalement, peut-être aimait-il entendre mes histoires.

« La Comté est tellement belle, je me perds dans sa contemplation », lui ai-je répondu, pour cacher que c'était mon malaise qui me rendait muette.

La noirceur était tombée depuis un certain temps quand nous sommes arrivés au pied de la Colline. Laissant nos poneys avec ceux des autres, nous nous sommes ensuite dirigés vers la porte, à travers laquelle on pouvait entendre un grand vacarme. Je me suis arrêtée à mi-chemin, pour m'installer sur le petit banc dans le jardin.

« Je vous laisse y aller. Lorsque la réunion sera finie, vous direz à Gandalf que je l'attends ici. »

Il a acquiescé, et levé le poing pour frapper à la porte.

« Entrez donc avec moi, de toute façon, vous semblez déjà au courant de nos affaires », a-t-il dit, sans même se retourner vers moi. « Et le ciel se couvre, ce ne serait pas convenable de vous laisser attendre sous la pluie. »

Et il a toqué à la porte.


	7. La réception tant attendue

Avant tout, une petite pensée venant du Québec, en direction de la France. Je suis Charlie.

Maintenant, on plonge en plein dans l'histoire! Tel que je l'ai déjà précisé, vous allez voir que je ne copie pas l'intégral des dialogues du livre et/ou film, parce que je suppose que de toute façon, vous les connaissez par cœur! ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : La réception tant attendue<strong>

J'ai laissé Thorin entrer, et attendu que Gandalf le présente à Bilbon avant de m'avancer devant la porte. J'en ai profité pour prendre une bonne respiration, sachant que j'allais tomber face à face avec onze nouveaux personnages. Je devais à tout prix garder mon calme – et surtout ne pas rester figée la bouche ouverte à les détailler. J'aurais tout mon temps pour les observer plus tard.

« Ah! » s'est exclamé Gandalf en me voyant apparaître. « Et voici la personne dont je vous ai parlé, qui vous sera d'une grande aide. Je vous présente Evelyne. »

J'ai fait un sourire timide, qui a rapidement disparu à la réplique lancée par celui que je devinais être Dwalin (son crâne était chauve et tatoué).

« Vous n'avez pas mentionné que c'était une femme hobbite. »

« Ça, c'est une hobbite? » A demandé Bilbon en me fixant curieusement.

« Vraiment », ai-je dit, « merci Gandalf de bien les avoir préparés à mon arrivée. »

Le silence s'est installé et je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise d'être le centre de l'attention. Au bout de quelque seconde, Thorin s'est intéressé à Bilbon et lui a posé sa question sur les armes. Une fois la rigolade passée, ils se sont tous dirigés vers la salle à manger.

« Une visite dans les Monts de Fers, hein? » ai-je dit à Fili et Kili lorsqu'ils sont passés à côté de moi.

« Hmf.. Et vous, vous attendiez quelqu'un? » m'a rétorqué le plus vieux.

« Tout à fait, je n'ai pas menti. J'attendais votre oncle. »

Devant leur air surpris, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Ils ont poursuivi leur chemin et il ne restait plus que moi, Gandalf et un Bilbon passablement perturbé dans l'entrée.

« Alors, ça s'est bien passé? » a demandé Gandalf.

« Je crois bien que oui. Nous le saurons bientôt. Allez les rejoindre, je vais rester en retrait pour le moment. »

J'avais décidé de ne pas dire à Gandalf que j'avais changé d'idée quant à ma participation à la quête. De toute façon, je savais ce qu'il allait me répondre et je considérais que c'était à moi de faire mes propres choix. Pendant qu'ils discutaient autour de la table, j'en ai profité pour explorer Cul-de-Sac, en gardant une oreille attentive à leurs propos, pour pouvoir intervenir quand il serait temps.

Les nains avaient vraiment rendu le trou de Bilbon sans dessus dessous. Mais malgré le désordre, découvrir ce lieu mythique me rendait émotive. C'était mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer en lisant les livres et tellement plus impressionnant que le Cul-de-Sac des films. Et pour la première fois depuis que j'étais en Terre du Milieu, tout était à ma taille. Je m'étais habituée à ma grandeur de hobbit, mais ça n'était pas toujours facile de vivre entouré de grandes personnes et de grands meubles. Je suis passée devant un miroir, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mon reflet, et j'ai pris le temps de me détailler. Je n'avais pas beaucoup changé, seulement mon teint, qui était d'avantage hâlé puisque j'étais toujours dehors, et mes cheveux, qui avaient poussé. Je les gardais toujours attaché, en chignon au dessus de ma tête, depuis la fois où un orc me les avait sauvagement tirés.

« Les terres sauvages ne sont pas faites pour les gens de bonnes familles qui ne savent ni se battre ni se débrouiller seul. Même la fille semblait mieux convenir à la tâche. »

En entendant la réplique de Dwalin, je me suis rapidement dirigée vers la salle à manger.

« Oui », a avancé Kili en me voyant apparaître, « mademoiselle Evelyne est une hobbite, elle pourrait être notre cambrioleur! »

Les nains recommençaient à s'emporter autour de la table. « Quelle bonne idée! » disaient certains (ainsi que Bilbon), alors que les autres répliquaient « pas question d'emporter une femme sur la route! ». J'ai dû hurler pour qu'ils écoutent ce que j'avais à dire.

« Je ne suis pas du même type de hobbit que M. Sacquet, je ne serai jamais autant silencieuse que lui. »

Les nains, fidèles à eux-mêmes, se sont remis à discuter (crier) tous en même temps, et Gandalf a perdu patience.

« Ça suffit! Bilbon sera votre cambrioleur. Les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger, ils peuvent facilement passer inaperçu. Evelyne est la dernière représentante des Hobbits Forts, ce qui la rend plus robuste, mais aussi presque autant bruyante qu'un nain. »

J'ai dû me retenir de ne pas éclater de rire devant la manière dont Bilbon me regardait pendant que Gandalf finissait son intervention. Visiblement, il connaissait bien l'histoire de son peuple et savait que mon existence tenait du miracle.

« Donne-lui le contrat », a ordonné Thorin à Balin, en désignant Bilbon.

La suite était prévisible, et je me suis retrouvée seule avec les nains, pendant que Gandalf était parti prendre soin d'un Bilbon passablement traumatisé (et inconscient pour le moment).

« Et pour elle? »

J'ai regardé le nain qui m'avait désigné, pour l'identifier. Ça ne faisait aucun doute, ce devait être Bifur, mais sans la hache dans la tête. Je savais bien que c'était un peu trop poussé, dans le film.

« Je ne sais pas encore si on peut lui faire entièrement confiance », a commencé Thorin, avant de se tourner vers moi. « Si vous ne pouvez pas me dire d'où vous venez, qu'est-ce qui me garantis que vous ne faites pas partie des ennemis? »

« Si j'avais été un ennemi, j'aurais profité de votre sommeil pour vous égorger, au cours de la dernière semaine. Il en est de même pour vos deux neveux, qui ont partagé mon campement la veille de votre passage. » Voyant son visage se durcir, j'ai repris. « Ce n'est pas une menace, seulement une observation. Tout ce que je veux, c'est vous aider. »

« En quoi une femme peut-elle nous apporter de l'aide », est intervenu Gloïn. « Elle sera un fardeau. Les femmes n'ont pas leur place sur la route. »

« Je ne serai pas un fardeau! » Je commençais à m'emporter. « Je sais me battre et ma place EST sur la route, je n'ai jamais vécu ailleurs. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix d'acquiescer à ce dernier point : elle se débrouille aussi bien sur la route que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. »

J'ai regardé Thorin avec surprise. Était-il vraiment entrain de prendre ma défense? Ma stratégie de cheminer avec lui jusqu'à Hobbitebourg avait apparemment porté fruit.

« Par contre », a-t-il repris en se retournant vers moi, « vous ne m'avez pas encore démontré vos capacités au combat. »

« Je suis prête à combattre n'importe lequel d'entre vous, si c'est ce qu'il faut pour prouver que je suis capable. Je n'ai pas l'audace de dire que j'arriverai à le battre, je n'ai pas la puissance d'un nain. Et vous êtes certainement de meilleurs adversaires que les orcs dont j'ai l'habitude… Mais je suis certainement capable d'offrir une bonne résistance. »

S'en est suivit une longue discussion entre les nains. Certains disaient que ce serait contre nature de combattre une femme, mais la majorité approuvait l'idée. Il restait à choisir lequel d'entre eux relèverait le défi. Ils hésitaient entre la force brute – Dwalin – ou le plus jeune – Kili – pour me laisser une chance. Ils ont finalement opté pour l'équilibre entre les deux, Fili.

Nous nous sommes dirigés à l'extérieur, question de ne pas abîmer d'avantage le trou de Bilbon – quoi que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui dérangeait les nains. Une fois dans le jardin, j'ai sorti mes couteaux et attendu que Fili se place face à moi. Il a pris une première épée, se demandant s'il devait sortir l'autre.

« Allez, prend les deux! » l'a encouragé son frère.

J'ai souri : mes deux couteaux elfiques contre ses deux épées naines. Ce serait des plus intéressant. À peine Thorin avait-il donné le signal que je me suis élancée vers le nain blond. Mon seul avantage était ma rapidité et je devais le prendre par surprise. Il parait chacun de mes coups, mais j'ai passé très près de l'atteindre à quelques reprises. Mais lui, il ne m'attaquait pas.

« Oublie que je suis une femme! » ai-je dis en reculant de quelques pas. « Attaques-moi! »

Je l'ai vu jeter un coup d'œil à son oncle, qui lui a fait signe de procéder. Comme je m'y attendais, le coup avait beaucoup plus de force que les attaques des orcs. J'ai tout de même paré, et répliqué. L'échange a duré quelques minutes. Il avait l'avantage, mais je tenais bon.

« Ça suffira », a déclaré Thorin.

Je commençais à être sérieusement essoufflée, et je l'ai intérieurement remercié d'avoir annoncé la fin du duel. Fili est venu me serrer la main avec un large sourire, et je me suis retournée vers le reste du groupe.

« Alors, acceptez-vous Evelyne? » a demandé Gandalf, qui avait dû arriver pendant le combat.

Les nains se sont réunis en conciliabule et voyant que cela s'éternisait, Gandalf est intervenu.

« Elle vous a prouvé que le fait qu'elle soit une femme hobbite ne serait pas un désavantage, et même le contraire. Mais il y a une autre raison pour laquelle vous devez absolument la laisser venir. »

La panique m'a envahie, et j'avais peur de ce que Gandalf allait dévoiler. Peut-être que je pourrais l'assommer avant qu'il ne continue?

« Elle a un précieux don : elle peut voir le futur. »

« Merci encore une fois, Gandalf. Moi qui voulais me faire accepter pour mes talents et non pour cela… » Je me suis empressée de parler, devant l'air à la fois étonné et perdu des treize nains. « Ne faites pas cette tête, ce n'est rien d'exceptionnel. J'ai parfois des impressions, des pressentiments, sur ce qui va se passer. Et ça se produit seulement à très court terme. »

Gandalf et moi avions auparavant discuté de dévoiler cette information, mais seulement en cas d'extrême nécessité. Apparemment, le magicien n'avait pas vu les choses du même œil que moi.

« Donc, techniquement, vous savez déjà ce que Thorin va décider? » Toujours drôle, ce Bofur.

« Malheureusement, ça ne fonctionne pas avec ce qui me concerne directement », ai-je rétorqué.

Et là, j'ai été assailli par une tonne de questions, allant du « qu'est-ce que je vais manger pour le petit-déjeuner demain » à « combien d'or va me rapporter cette aventure », passant par « est-ce que je vais me marier un jour? ».

« Ça suffit! » Ces nains étaient définitivement pénibles. « Ça ne fonctionne pas sur commande et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit d'informations puériles. »

Thorin et Balin étaient les seuls à être restés silencieux, profitant du brouhaha pour discuter à voix basse. Une fois le silence revenu, le vieux nain à barbe blanche s'est tourné vers moi.

« Très bien! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans la compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne. Toutefois, les contrats ont tous déjà été signés en fonction de quatorze membres. Nous vous proposons donc une rémunération souple, qui variera en fonction de l'aide que vous nous apporterez. Un peu comme Gandalf. »

« Ça me va! »

Nous sommes tous retournés dans Cul-de-Sac et je me suis assise dans un fauteuil, soulagée. J'allais pouvoir faire un bout de chemin avec eux, et comme je n'avais pas de contrat, je pourrais rester à Fondcombe et m'épargner la Bataille des Cinq Armées et tout le reste. Gandalf était retourné voir Bilbon, pour tenter de le convaincre une dernière fois. Fili et Kili sont venus s'asseoir près de moi et ont entrepris de me nommer chacun des nains de la compagnie ainsi que leurs liens de parentés, parfois accompagnés d'anecdotes.

Peu à peu, les nains se sont rassemblés dans le salon, où nous nous trouvions, et ont sorti leur pipe. J'ai fait de même – les traditions de la Terre du Milieu avaient eu raison de moi, et il m'arrivait de me servir de la pipe que m'avait offerte Gandalf. Le silence s'est installé quelques minutes, avant que Thorin annonce qu'il était temps de chanter.

C'était magique. La chanson était absolument identique à celle du film. L'émotion contenu dans la chanson m'a assailli, et j'étais complètement transportée. Je n'avais plus l'impression d'être à Cul-de-Sac, mais à Erebor, devant la montagne en flamme. La chanson terminée, j'ai ouvert les yeux – je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je les avais fermés – pour voir que plusieurs des nains me fixaient. Mes joues étaient humides : j'avais pleuré.

Je me suis rapidement levé et j'ai quitté la pièce, fâchée que les nains m'aient vu ainsi. Moi qui essayais de les convaincre qu'être une femme ne changerait rien… Maintenant, ils allaient penser que j'étais trop sensible.

Une fois le visage essuyé, j'ai décidé d'aller voir Bilbon, qui était dans sa chambre. La chanson devait aussi l'avoir touché, et c'était le bon moment pour que j'intervienne. Je voulais être certaine qu'il prenne part à l'aventure, malgré ma présence. J'ai cogné, et entré même s'il a dit ne vouloir voir personne.

« Désolé, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Vous n'étiez pas là tout à l'heure quand nous en avons parlé… J'ai un don, il m'arrive d'avoir des pressentiments par rapport au futur. »

« Et..? » Il semblait savoir où je voulais en venir, mais n'osait pas demander directement.

« Et je crois que vous devez venir avec nous. Vous ne le regretterez pas. »

« Est-ce que je vais revenir? »

Je me suis contentée de lui faire un sourire mystérieux, accompagné d'un clin d'œil, avant de quitter sa chambre. Son côté Took gagnerait la partie, j'en étais certaine.

* * *

><p>Je dirais pas non à quelques reviews!<p> 


	8. Jusqu'à Bree

Un chapitre où Evelyne apprivoise les nains (et vice-versa)!

Plus de reviews, ça me ferait vraiment très très plaisir!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Jusqu'à Bree<strong>

Je me suis levée très tôt le lendemain. En fait je n'avais pas vraiment dormi, trop occupée à réfléchir à la suite des choses. Je savais que j'aurais le cœur déchiré, lorsque je les laisserais continuer pendant que je resterais à Fondcombe. Mais la peine serait beaucoup moins grande ainsi. Maintenant, pour me protéger d'avantage de cette douleur, il suffisait que je ne lie pas trop de liens avec les nains, particulièrement avec les trois qui ne survivraient pas à la quête. La perte d'un étranger serait beaucoup moins dure que la perte d'un ami.

Avec Thorin, ce serait facile, le nain était hautain et associable. Quoi que je comprenais maintenant mieux sa personnalité; il était ainsi en raison du fardeau qu'il portait, et j'avais presque de la sympathie pour lui. Mais peu importe, je n'aurais aucun problème à ne pas devenir amie avec lui.

Pour ce qui est de Fili et Kili, je savais que la tâche serait beaucoup plus difficile. Les deux frères étaient les plus sympathiques du groupe, et j'avais déjà deviné que c'était eux qui allaient le plus chercher à m'intégrer. Ma nouvelle personnalité, que j'avais développée au cours de la dernière année, était proche de la leur. J'avais envie de parler avec eux et de rire de leurs âneries, mais il ne fallait pas. Déjà, je luttais pour ne pas leur dire de fuir à toute jambe et retourner dans les jupes de leur mère… Mais je ne pouvais pas changer l'histoire, un point c'est tout.

Il commençait à peine à faire gris dehors, mais j'entendais les nains commencer à se réveiller également. J'ai entrepris de faire du ménage, pour que Bilbon ait une bonne surprise en se réveillant. Bientôt, j'étais aidé de cinq nains, pendant que les autres vaquaient à diverses occupations, telles que préparer le petit-déjeuner, s'occuper des poneys ou vérifier si nous avions tout l'équipement nécessaire avant le départ.

J'étais sortie dehors, pour secouer les tapis, quand Balin s'est approché de moi.

« Vous savez, chez les nains, les femmes sont si peu nombreuses que nous les cachons et protégeons. Aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais vu de femme telle que vous, demoiselle Evelyne. Ils ne sauront pas comment agir avec vous, mais j'ai confiance que ça passera et vous deviendrez l'une des nôtres. Je sens que vous apporterez quelque chose de bon, dans cette quête. »

« Merci Balin », lui ai-je répondu en souriant. « Ça me touche, de voir que vous me faites confiance. »

Ce nain était vraiment le plus censé du groupe, ai-je pensé. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la très mauvaise idée de reprendre la Moria, dans de nombreuses années.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner pris et les poneys prêts, les nains ont convenu qu'il était temps de partir : Bilbon ne s'était pas pointé, ce n'était plus la peine de l'attendre. Depuis leur réveil, ils avaient tenu paris à savoir s'il allait venir ou non.

« Eh bien, c'est le temps de payer! » a dit Nori dès que nous nous sommes mis en marche.

« Attendons encore quelques instants, voulez-vous. Laissons une dernière chance à M. Sacquet », a demandé Gandalf.

Je me suis dit que ce serait un bon moment pour glisser une information, question que les nains croient vraiment en mon don. Il fallait qu'ils aient confiance en ce que je leur disais, pour qu'ils m'obéissent en cas d'urgence.

« Gandalf a raison… Bilbon pourrait vous surprendre », ai-je dit en faisant un clin d'œil au magicien.

« Alors vous savez..? » a demandé Bofur.

« On verra bien… »

Heureusement, j'avais en effet eu raison. Bilbon était accouru, quelques minutes plus tard, avec son contrat signé. Après avoir repris la route et évité de justesse de me prendre un sac d'argent en pleine tête, je suis allée chevaucher à côté du hobbit.

« Merci. » Il m'a demandé pourquoi, et j'ai continué. « Pour être venu. Connaissant les nains, ils ne vous le diront pas. Et je vous remercie personnellement, j'aurais détesté être le seul non-nain. Le magicien ne compte pas, il est trop… trop magicien. »

La journée passa vite, agrémentée de nombreuses chansons. Nous avions devant nous quelques jours de chevauchée à travers la Comté et l'humeur était bonne. La nuit tombée, nous nous sommes arrêtés dans une auberge de La Grenouillère, dans le quartier Est. Le lendemain fut très semblable, hormis le soir, où nous avons monté un campement en bordure du Brandevin.

C'est là que j'ai compris ce dont Balin m'avait parlé. J'essayais d'aider : d'amener du bois pour le feu, de transporter les sacs ou de prendre soin des poneys… Mais dès que j'entamais une tâche, un nain venant me prendre ce que j'avais dans les mains pour le faire à ma place.

« Non, non laissez, je vais m'en occuper », ou « c'est trop lourd, je vais le porter ».

J'ai attendu que nous soyons tous autour du feu à prendre notre ragoût pour mettre les choses au clair. Il n'était pas question que les prochains mois se déroulent ainsi. Je me suis levée debout et j'ai pris mon air le plus fâché possible – ce qui était facile, parce que j'étais véritablement fâchée.

« Je ne suis pas une naine. Et je ne suis pas non plus une femme hobbite typique. Si vous avez accepté que je vienne, c'était parce que je pouvais aider. Mais si vous ne me laissez rien faire sous prétexte que je suis une femme, je vais m'en aller tout de suite. »

« Mais.. »

« Non, pas de mais! Traitez-moi comme si j'étais un nain, comme vous! Oubliez que je suis une femme! Avec les rodeurs c'est ainsi que nous avons fonctionné et tout s'est très bien passé! »

Je les ai regardés un à un, avec un regard qui se voulait dur, pour leur faire comprendre que j'étais sérieuse. Balin souriait, il a donc plutôt eu droit à un clin d'œil. Quand mon regard s'est posé sur Thorin, j'ai été surprise de voir qu'il souriait lui aussi. J'ai rapidement chassé mon questionnement, pour regarder le nain suivant.

Le lendemain matin, j'ai été heureuse de constater que personne ne m'empêchait de participer aux tâches. C'était notre dernière journée dans la Comté et je savais que plusieurs semaines de routes nous attendaient avant le prochain évènement dont j'avais la connaissance (le pépin avec les trolls). Sachant donc que j'aurais amplement le temps de réfléchir à cela plus tard, je me suis concentrée sur l'apprentissage des chansons de route des nains. Je pouffais souvent de rire devant les paroles, en leur soulignant comment ça pouvait être ridicule (un potiron qui sautille, vraiment?).

C'était la dernière journée d'avril, et le temps était doux. Le soleil aidait grandement à l'humeur du groupe. L'après-midi était entamée depuis quelques heures quand Fili, Kili et Bofur sont venus à mon niveau, entre deux chansons.

« Alors, si on doit vous traiter comme un homme… » a commencé Bofur.

« La première étape serait de me tutoyer », ai-je dis avant qu'il ne continue.

Les trois nains se sont regardés, d'abord surpris par ma demande. C'était aussi quelque chose que j'avais fait avec les Dúnedains. Je savais que c'était la norme en Terre-du-Milieu, mais je ne me sentais jamais à l'aise quand on me vouvoyait.

« D'accord », a répondu Fili. « Mais tu dois nous tutoyer aussi. »

« Youhou! » voyant l'entièreté de la compagnie se retourner vers moi, je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais exclamé un peu trop fort. « Désolée, ce n'est rien. »

Que j'aie laissé sortir ma joie sans trop y réfléchir me prouvait que je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise parmi les nains. Dire que je m'étais promis le contraire il y a quelques jours… J'ai chassé ces pensées, préférant profiter du moment présent.

« Qu'est ce que _tu_ voulais me dire? » ai-je demandé à Bofur.

« Que _tu_ allais devoir prendre ta bière cul-sec, comme nous, quand nous arrêterons à Bree. »

Les trois me regardaient, attendant visiblement une réaction outrée de ma part.

« Vous pourriez être surpris de la quantité d'alcool que je peux ingérer! »

Notre joyeuse conversation a continué jusqu'à ce qu'on s'arrête pour la nuit. Je leur ai parlé des fêtes données par les rodeurs, qui étaient rares mais où la bonne bière coulait à flot. Ils m'ont expliquée comment se passaient les banquets nains, allant de toute la nourriture qu'on y trouvait aux danses traditionnelles. J'étais beaucoup intéressée par leur culture, trouvant leurs explications beaucoup plus révélatrices que ce que j'avais pu lire dans les livres de Fondcombe.

Après le repas, Bilbon s'est décidé à poser la question qui devait lui bruler les lèvres depuis notre départ.

« Gandalf a mentionné que vous étiez de la race des Fort… Comment est-ce possible? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

Sauf Thorin, aucun des nains ne savait en détail mon histoire de perte de mémoire. J'avais soigneusement évité le sujet jusqu'à maintenant. Mais voyant que tous les nains étaient silencieux depuis la question de Bilbon, j'ai su que c'était le moment de m'expliquer.

« Gandalf m'a trouvé inconsciente, exactement un an avant la réunion à Cul-de-Sac et la veille de sa rencontre avec Thorin à Bree. Quand je me suis réveillée, je ne savais pas où j'étais ni d'où je venais. Je connaissais mon nom, c'est tout. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais un hobbit Fort, c'est Gandalf qui l'a tout de suite vu. Et pendant que nous discutions dans un petit salon du Poney Fringant, j'ai eu le pressentiment qu'il devait absolument se rendre dans la salle commune, pour rencontrer quelqu'un d'important. »

J'ai repris mon souffle, tout en observant la réaction des nains. Leur expression variait entre l'épouvante et l'incompréhension.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, qu'un hobbit Fort? » a demandé Ori.

« À l'origine des hobbits, il y avait trois branches », a expliqué Bilbon. « Il y avait les Pieds velus, qui étaient plus nombreux et sont ceux qui ressemblent le plus aux Hobbits d'aujourd'hui. Il y avait ensuite les Pâles, qui étaient plus clairs de peau et de cheveux et qui étaient plus grands et minces. Et les Forts, ils étaient plus larges, plus lourds, plus grands. C'étaient les seuls à parfois porter des bottes. De nos jours, ces trois branches sont mélangées, mais il arrive que dans une famille on puisse distinguer une forte veine de Pâle ou de Fort. Mes cousins Took et Brandebouc, par exemple, ont une bonne part de sang Pâle. »

J'étais heureuse que Bilbon ait répondu, je ne connaissais pas autant de détails. Les nains ont cogité quelques temps sur ces révélations, avant de retourner leur attention vers moi.

« Vous n'avez aucun souvenir? »

« Balin, quand j'ai demandé à être tutoyée, ça comptait aussi pour toi, » lui ai-je d'abord dit en souriant. « Non, je ne me souviens de rien… J'ai essayé, et j'essaie encore, mais c'est complètement noir. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, et Gandalf non plus. Il m'a donc amené chez les elfes, espérant qu'ils pourraient aider, mais.. »

« Chez les elfes!? » s'est exclamé Thorin avec dégoût, me coupant la parole. Puis il s'est tourné vers Gandalf. « C'est une manie chez vous, de vouloir apporter tout le monde chez ces êtres immondes? »

Sa réaction m'a confirmé que j'avais bien fait de ne pas parler de mon apprentissage à Fondcombe, quand j'essayais de me faire accepter. Mais il était temps que j'en parle, plutôt qu'ils le découvrent quand nous arriverions à la Vallée Cachée.

« Les elfes ont un grand savoir Thorin », lui a rétorqué Gandalf.

« Et ils ont été très gentils », ai-je continué. « Ils m'ont hébergé, donné mes couteaux et appris à me battre, sans rien demander en échange. »

« Vous avez dit avoir passé la dernière année chez les rodeurs. Je ne permets pas qu'on me mente. »

« C'était plus une omission… J'ai également été chez les rodeurs, et c'est auprès d'eux que j'ai le plus appris. Si je n'ai pas mentionné Fondcombe, c'est que je connais l'animosité que les nains ont envers les elfes. M'auriez vous accepté même en me sachant amie des elfes? »

Thorin ne m'a pas répondu, mais au regard qu'il me laçait, sa réponse était claire. Sa mauvaise humeur envers moi a persisté les deux jours suivants, jusqu'à notre arrivée à Bree.

Heureusement, la plupart des autres nains n'avaient pas changé d'opinion à mon propos. Ceux qui se tenaient déjà loin de moi, soit Gloïn, Bifur et Dwalin, continuaient de volontairement m'ignorer. Nori, Dori et Oïn, je les avais classés comme neutres. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement joviaux envers moi, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus méchants. Quoi que Oïn m'a surpris, quand il est venu me voir, le lendemain de ma déclaration, pour me proposer diverses potions ou herbes qui pourraient m'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Gandalf et Balin chevauchaient presque toujours à l'avant, avec Thorin, ce qui faisait que je me tenais loin d'eux.

Il restait Ori, Bombur, Bofur, Fili, Kili et Bilbon, avec qui je passais la grande partie de mon temps. Les nains ont passés ces deux journées à me proposer diverses solutions, pour retrouver la mémoire et à nommer chaque région de la Terre-du-Milieu qu'ils connaissaient, espérant que cela me rappelle quelque chose. Bilbon, de son côté me posait des questions sur Fondcombe, auxquelles je répondais avec plaisir. Je lui avais même glissé, sans que personne n'entende, qu'il allait peut-être pouvoir constater tout cela de ses propres yeux.

En entrant à Bree, Thorin nous a annoncés que nous y passerions deux nuits, puisque nous devions en profiter pour se procurer d'avantage de vivres et divers équipements que nous n'avions pas trouvés dans la Comté.

Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés, ce soir là, assis autour d'une longue table du Poney Fringant, avec la ferme intention de profiter du fait que nous ne reprenions pas la route le lendemain matin. Fili, Kili et Bofur se souvenaient parfaitement de mes propos concernant la bière, et je me suis donc retrouvé, un peu contre mon gré, à participer à leur concours de boisson. La règle était simple : celui qui vidait le plus grand nombre de choppes gagnait. Gandalf et Bilbon étaient partis se coucher, et tout le reste de la compagnie participait, même Thorin et Balin, qui m'avaient pourtant semblé être plus censés.

J'étais consciente que je n'avais aucunes chances de gagner, mais j'étais bien déterminée à ne pas être la première à céder. Lorsque Thorin et Balin ont abandonné ensemble, après quatre choppes, j'ai compris qu'ils n'avaient participé que par principe, pour faire plaisir aux autres. Ils se sont dirigés vers une table voisine – qu'on avait identifiée comme celle des perdants – pour discuter tranquillement. Après la cinquième bière, la plupart des regards se sont tournés vers moi. Visiblement, ils s'attendaient à ce que je sois la prochaine à partir. Mais même si ma tête commençait à tourner, il était hors de question que je leur donne ce plaisir. Au milieu de la septième choppe, Ori s'est levé, se déclarant trop fatigué pour continuer. J'ai fini la mienne jusqu'à la dernière goutte, avant de me lever à mon tour, en essayant de tenir le plus droit possible.

« J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir, mes chers petits amis… »

« Hey mais on est aussi grands que toi! » ai-je entendu crier.

C'est vrai, mon état d'ébriété m'avait momentanément fait oublier que j'étais une hobbite. Oubliant également mon manque d'équilibre, je suis montée sur ma chaise.

« Plus maintenant. Donc, je disais que j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir, mais je vais arrêter ici, avant de perdre le contrôle et de faire des folies. »

« Quel genre de folies? »

J'ai fait semblant de ne pas entendre et je suis descendu de ma chaise en riant. Et puis, – je ne sais ce qui m'a poussé à faire cela, peut-être l'idée de leur montrer un exemple du genre de chose que l'alcool me faisait faire, ou simplement pour montrer que je les appréciais – j'ai fait le tour de la table, donnant un bref câlin à chacun des nains. Ils sont presque tous restés figés, et je me suis retrouvé à faire un câlin à leur dos, sauf (évidemment) Fili, Kili et Bofur, qui me l'ont rendu.

Je me suis ensuite dirigée vers la table des perdants, où Ori dormait déjà, la tête contre la table. Thorin et Balin, quant à eux me regardaient avec un air des plus sérieux et j'ai tout de suite su que je les avais contrariés.

« Vous auriez voulu un câlin aussi? » ai-je demandé d'une petite voix, même si je devinais que là n'était pas le problème.


	9. Ragoût de fille

( Avant de se lancer, je profite du moment pour ouvrir une parenthèse de précision/explication!

Je vais me servir de la review que CelebrenIthil vient de me laisser pour expliquer des trucs, que de toute façon je comptais expliquer bientôt! Pour simplifier la tâche (et pour vous éviter d'avoir à aller dans les reviews pour voir de quoi je parle), je vais copier les bouts auxquels je réponds!

_« J'aurais aimé mieux connaître notre héroïne lors de ce chapitre, ainsi que Gilraen […] et les rôdeurs. Comment Évelyne s'est sentie la première fois qu'elle a tué un orc, […] Ça doit faire son impression, non? Surtout au corps à corps!_

_Je me demande si elle a eu peur, ou si elle se sent détachée et invincible un peu comme dans un rêve... De quoi elle s'ennuie de son monde, des situations où elle a vécu un choc des cultures... Enfin bref, Évelyne m'intéresse beaucoup! […] notre narratrice, elle, c'est un mystère. »_

En fait je me suis beaucoup questionné là-dessus (et je continue de le faire). Mais ma ligne directrice, c'est que c'est elle qui raconte son histoire, donc elle choisi quels éléments elle va d'avantage développer. Et comme elle connait le dénouement de l'histoire, elle choisi de parler des trucs qui sont plus pertinents pour comprendre ses choix/actions futurs. Même chose par rapport à ses sentiments : elle n'aime pas beaucoup parler et ça la gêne (ex : elle n'a pas envie de dire à quelle point elle était terrifiée à son premier orc), donc parfois elle n'en parle pas (ou ment par omission, en disant que c'était facile, sans élaborer le reste).

Mais là je me suis rendue compte que c'est vrai que des fois ça serait plaisant d'en savoir plus, ou d'avoir le point de vue de quelqu'un d'autre.. Donc si ça vous intéresse, chers lecteurs (lectrices surtout), à la fin, je pensais faire une genre de suite, où on pourrait apprendre le point de vue des autres. Et je pourrais en profiter pour élaborer plus sur certains trucs/évènements qui vous intéressent!

Bref, maintenant, si vous vous dites « mais pourquoi ce dialogue là est développé et pas les autres? », vous allez mieux comprendre pourquoi!

Fin de la parenthèse! )

Un peu plus tranquille, ce chapitre! Encore de l'apprivoisement nains / Evelyne. Il faut bien passer par là : ce cher Tolkien ne les a pas programmés pour partir à l'aventure avec une femme hobbite!

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Ragoût de fille<strong>

Je me suis assise, toujours sous le regard accusateur des deux nains, question d'avoir un peu moins l'impression que la salle tournait autour de moi.

« C'est quoi, le problème? » ai-je demandé en regardant Balin.

« Je comprends que vous.. que tu ne veux pas être traitée différemment parce que tu es une femme », a gentiment répondu Balin. « Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu es la seule femme parmi un groupe de nains. Prend garde aux gestes que tu poses, ils pourraient être mal interprétés. »

« Pardon, je n'y ai pas pensé. »

J'étais sincère; il avait raison. Je m'étais laissé emporter, oubliant ma promesse de ne pas trop me rapprocher des nains. Définitivement, tout ça aurait été tellement plus facile si les nains avaient été tels que je les avais imaginés avec le livre – des nains de Blanche Neige – plutôt que comme dans le film. Le vieux nain m'a souri, comme pour me réconforter. Thorin, quant à lui, m'a tout simplement ignoré.

Tôt le lendemain, j'ai été réveillée par un ronflement sonore. Je me suis brusquement assise dans le lit – chose que j'ai vite regretté en constatant ma solide gueule de bois. J'étais seule dans un grand lit, mais quatre nains dormaient à même le plancher de la chambre. La mémoire m'est revenue tranquillement : question d'économie (et aussi parce que l'auberge n'avait pas suffisamment de chambres disponibles) nous avions décidé de partager quatre chambres. Les ronflements venaient de Bombur, qui avait gagné la compétition. Visiblement, son gros ventre lui permettait d'ingérer autant de bière que de nourriture. Incapable de me rendormir, je me suis levée.

Dans la salle à manger, il n'y avait que Gandalf, Bilbon et Thorin. En m'assoyant avec ces derniers, j'ai ressenti le besoin de m'expliquer pour mon comportement de la veille auprès du chef.

« Thorin… Je sais que j'ai mal agi hier. Je sais que mon comportement est atypique, et je vais en glisser un mot quand nous serons tous ensemble. Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il y ait de malentendu. »

Pour toute réponse, il a hoché de la tête, une fois. C'était déjà mieux que la veille.

Pour la journée, chacun des membres de la Compagnie s'est vu attribué une corvée. Pendant que certains allaient faire des courses et que d'autres s'assuraient que les poneys étaient toujours bien ferrés, j'ai hérité de la tâche, avec Bilbon, de faire l'inventaire de notre matériel. Il fallait s'assurer que rien ne manque, puisque selon l'itinéraire, nous ne traverserions pas d'autre ville avant d'arriver à Esgaroth.

« Les aventures ne sont pas si désagréables que ça, finalement », m'a dit le hobbit alors que nous remballions le tout.

Je lui ai souri. Pauvre Bilbon, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait. Quoi que pour l'instant, il avait raison : tout se passait bien.

La soirée a été beaucoup plus tranquille que celle de la veille, puisque nous devions reprendre la route au levé du soleil. Tel que prévu et promis, j'ai clarifié les choses auprès des nains.

« Je sais que je n'ai vraiment pas le comportement d'une dame. Je suppose que ma perte de mémoire m'a aussi fait perdre l'étiquette et les bonnes manières pour une femme d'agir avec les hommes. J'espère que vous n'avez pas mal interprété la familiarité dont j'ai fait preuve. Je suis comme ça, c'est la manière dont j'agis avec mes amis. »

Cela a semblé les mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Je suppose que pour ça aussi, j'avais manqué d'étiquette et été trop directe. Heureusement, le hochement de tête approbateur de Balin m'a rassuré et je suis retournée à mon assiette, la conscience tranquille.

Une semaine a passé, après notre départ de Bree, et nous étions maintenant en plein milieu des Terres Solitaires. J'avais chevauché presque la totalité de temps avec Bilbon. J'aimais entendre parler de la Comté et cela me gardait loin des nains. Certains avaient remarqué mon changement de comportement, mais malgré leurs protestations j'étais restée distante, les ignorant le plus possible. Oui, je trouvais cela difficile moi aussi, mais je savais que je n'avais pas le choix. Jusqu'à maintenant, la quête se déroulait comme prévu, ce qui me confortait dans ma décision de rester à Fondcombe.

Les Terres Solitaires étaient lugubres. Nous ne chantions plus et Thorin avait établi des tours de garde toutes les nuits. Le plus souvent possible, nous mangions ce que Fili et Kili pouvaient chasser (c'est-à-dire presque exclusivement des lapins) pour éviter que nos réserves ne diminuent trop vite.

C'était donc une fin d'après-midi de la mi-mai et Bilbon et moi étions en fin de convoi. J'en avais assez du lapin, ainsi, depuis quelques jours mes sens étaient en alerte, espérant tomber sur un cerf. En apercevant les pistes en bordure de route, j'ai mentalement remercié les rodeurs de m'avoir appris à si bien pister. Bilbon m'a vu descendre de mon poney et il a crié aux autres d'arrêter.

« Pas d'arrêt », ai-je entendu crier Thorin à l'avant. « Nous devons avancer d'avantage avant que la nuit ne tombe. »

« Dans ce cas continuez, je vous rattraperai », ai-je répondu en prenant mon arc qui était attaché sur mon poney. « Mais par pitié ne parlez pas si fort, si vous voulez enfin manger autre chose que du lapin. »

Comprenant que je partais chasser, il a fait signe à Fili et Kili de me suivre pendant que le reste de la Compagnie repartait.

« Vous restez ici ». ai-je chuchoté en les voyant se préparer à suivre les pistes avec moi. « Vous faites trop de bruits, vous allez l'effrayer. Je vais siffler quand vous pourrez venir. »

Ils ont voulu protester, mais se sont résigné en voyant que j'étais sérieuse. Il m'a fallu moins de dix minutes pour régler l'affaire. Le pauvre cerf avait dû quitter la route en nous entendant arriver, et il n'était pas allé très loin, attendant que la Compagnie soit passée pour reprendre son chemin. Comme son attention était portée vers Fili et Kili – qui réussissaient à être trop bruyant même en restant silencieux – je n'ai pas eu de problèmes à l'approcher.

Le temps de le dépecer et de l'attacher sur les poneys, le reste du groupe avait une bonne heure d'avance sur nous. Nous avons donc pressé le pas, espérant les rejoindre avant la noirceur. Évidemment, les deux frères ont profité de ce moment pour essayer de comprendre mon brusque changement de comportement.

« Où est passé l'Evelyne de la première semaine, celle qui nous demandait de la tutoyer et qui chantait avec nous? »

« Maintenant que nous sommes dans les Terres Sauvages », ai-je répondu en soupirant, « elle a réalisé que cette quête est sérieuse et périlleuse. Ce n'est pas le moment, ni l'endroit pour s'amuser. »

« Quand nous ferons face au dragon, là nous pourrons être sérieux. Mais pour le moment tout se passe bien, profitons-en. Et je ne vois pas le problème avec la familiarité dont tu as fait preuve, au contraire, ça nous surprenait positivement et ça nous faisait tous du bien. »

Je suis restée silencieuse, et j'ai réfléchi à leurs propos. Si seulement ils connaissaient la suite des choses… Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de leur donner raison : mieux valait profiter du moment présent, pendant que tout allait bien. Avant longtemps, ils n'auraient plus aucune raison de sourire. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été égoïste, en laissant tomber leur amitié pour me protéger. Il n'était toujours pas question que j'aille avec eux jusqu'à Erebor, mais si je pouvais rendre la première partie du voyage plus agréable, ce serait au moins ça. Plus de retenue, je serais moi-même à nouveau.

« Pour de si jeunes nains », ai-je fini par répondre, « vous parlez bien sagement. »

« Qui est-ce que tu traites de jeunes! » a rétorqué Kili, se sentant visiblement visé. « Tu as le même âge que nous! »

« Vous ne connaissez même pas mon âge! »

« Et quel âge as-tu? »

« Euh… »

J'essayais de faire un rapide calcul. Mon âge humain serait maintenant de 30 ans, mais si je me souvenais bien, les Hobbits atteignaient la majorité à 33 ans. Ça voulait dire que j'avais peut-être 50 ans, en âge Hobbit… Ouch.

« Je ne me rappelle plus. » C'était beaucoup plus simple, comme réponse. « Quel âge me donnez-vous? »

« 75! »

« QUOI! » ai-je crié, en manquant m'étouffer.

« En âge nain. En âge hobbit, par contre, je ne sais pas. »

« Et vous? » ai-je demandé, curieuse, « Quel âge avez-vous? »

« J'ai 82 et Kili a 77 », a répondu Fili.

« Donc, vous pensez que je suis plus jeune que Kili!? C'est ridicule, il n'a presque pas de barbe! »

Celle-là, Kili l'a trouvé moins drôle. Fili, par contre, en a presque tombé de son poney. Ça me faisait drôle, de penser qu'en réalité, ils avaient plus du double de mon âge. Pourtant, ils paraissaient si jeunes! Je me réconfortais en me disant qu'au moins, j'étais plus mature qu'eux.

Nous avons rejoint les autres une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, en plein fou rire. La bonne humeur s'est rapidement propagée, lorsque le reste du groupe a vu que nous rapportions un cerf. J'ai même surpris Thorin à sourire. Bon ça ressemblait d'avantage à un rictus du coin de la bouche, mais je me suis dit que venant de lui, c'était déjà très bien.

Quand j'ai vu l'endroit qu'ils avaient choisi pour la nuit, un plateau à flan de cran rocheux, j'ai souri. C'était, de loin, mon moment préféré du premier film et j'étais heureuse qu'il ait lieu pour de vrai et de pouvoir y assister. Le ventre plein par le cerf délicieusement cuisiné par Bombur, j'ai dû lutter pour ne pas tomber endormie immédiatement après le repas.

Je me suis installée près de Gandalf et j'ai fumé la pipe avec lui, silencieusement. Nous nous étions très peu parlé depuis le départ de Cul-de-Sac. Je suppose qu'il avait peur que je lui dévoile des informations qui auraient influencé ses actions et moi, je voulais éviter qu'il devine que je resterais à Fondcombe. Mais je croisais souvent son regard approbateur : il semblait satisfait de la place que je m'étais faite dans la Compagnie.

Bilbon a fini par se faire réveiller par les ronflements et les choses se sont enchaînées, telles que dans le film. Balin a commencé son récit de la bataille d'Azanulbizar et je l'écoutais attentivement, mais sans le regarder. J'avais les yeux rivés sur le dos de Thorin. Il avait été l'un de mes personnages préférés, et c'était drôle de penser que maintenant, il était celui qui était le moins sympathique envers moi (ce qui, de toute façon, me convenait bien). Il était bourru et entêté. Mais malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Il portait la souffrance de son peuple sur les épaules, ainsi que la perte de son grand-père, de son père et de son frère.

« Et je me suis dit, alors, il y en a un que je pouvais suivre. Il y en a un, que je pourrais appeler Roi. »

C'était cette phrase, ce moment précis de la scène, qui m'avait permis de comprendre toute la profondeur du personnage de Thorin. Alors que ce dernier traversait le groupe (qui ne s'était pas levé debout de manière théâtrale comme dans le film, mais qui était néanmoins assis, à le fixer) son regard a croisé le mien, et j'ai eu un frisson. Au moins, contrairement à la fois de la chanson, je n'avais pas pleuré ce coup-ci.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là. Je me demandais si Azog allait être toujours vivant ou si ce allait se passer comme dans le livre. Je croisais les doigts pour que ça se passe à la manière de Tolkien, avec Bolg, qui n'apparaîtrait qu'à la fin.

Deux autres semaines de chevauché ont passé. Le temps était de moins en moins clément, malgré le mois de juin qui approchait. Je m'étais fait un devoir de soutenir le moral des troupes, c'était donc souvent moi qui entamais les chansons. Les nains n'étaient pas toujours motivés à chanter, mais quand ils m'entendaient défaire les paroles, ils se joignaient à moi en riant.

Depuis que je les avais nourris plusieurs jours avec le cerf, j'avais l'impression que l'ensemble du groupe m'acceptait mieux. Même Dwalin était venu discuter avec moi à quelques reprises.

Un soir, alors que j'aidais Bombur à sortir son matériel de cuisine, j'ai vu Gandalf se diriger d'un pas rapide vers son cheval, maugréant contre les nains. Les Trolls, ai-je pensé. Déjà, je pouvais déjà sentir le stress monter, en même temps qu'une montée d'adrénaline. J'achevais de manger mon ragoût, quand j'ai vu Bofur donner les portions de Fili et Kili à Bilbon. Apparemment, ça se passerait comme dans le film.

Je me suis dirigée droit vers Thorin.

« Tenez-vous prêt, il va falloir combattre des Trolls », lui ai-je annoncé.

« Vous prenez le parti de Gandalf, vous voulez me pousser jusqu'à Fondcombe », m'a-t-il répondu froidement. « Des Trolls? Vous auriez pu trouver mieux, il n'y a pas de Trolls si loin au sud. »

« Il faut me croire! Je l'ai vu! »

Son froncement de sourcil m'a prouvé qu'il ne me croyait pas du tout. Ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait jamais cru à mon histoire de don qui me permet de voir le futur. J'aurais dû être en colère, mais au fond de moi, j'étais fière qu'il m'ait accepté pour autre chose que ce supposé don.

J'ai grogné en sa direction, et je suis partie vers l'endroit où je devinais que les Trolls devaient être. Je suis vite tombée sur Fili et Kili, qui se cachaient derrière un arbre.

« Très brave de votre part, de laisser aller le pauvre Hobbit! » ai-je rapidement dis en passant près d'eux. « Allez chercher du renfort, on en aura besoin! »

Et j'ai poursuivi ma route, directement vers la lueur du feu des Trolls. Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai vu qu'ils venaient tout juste de remarquer la présence de Bilbon. Je n'avais jamais combattu de Troll, mais connaissant leur stupidité, j'étais certaine de pouvoir tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des nains. Je me suis élancée droit vers eux, couteaux en main.

C'était sans compter la racine, qui se dressait sur mon chemin. Je me suis étalée de tout mon long, face à trois Trolls affamés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » a demandé l'un d'eux.

J'ai senti une main puissante m'agripper la cheville et me soulever la tête en bas.

« C'est une petite fille! J'adore les petites filles! En ragoût, c'est mon met préféré. »


	10. La Dernière Maison Simple

Un dernier chapitre léger, en prévision des rebondissements qui s'en viennent dans les prochains! En même temps, c'est comme dans l'histoire originale : le gros de l'action arrive un peu plus tard!

Mes statistiques de lectures augmentent! Et si les reviews pouvaient faire de même, ça serait très cool!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : La Dernière Maison Simple<strong>

« Je ne suis pas une petite fille! » ai-je crié en me débattant, toujours retenue par le Troll.

« Il suffit de la couper en morceaux et l'ajouter au bouillon, ce sera un vrai délice! »

Heureusement, c'est à ce moment que Kili a émergé, leur demandant de me lâcher. Malgré la situation plus que désagréable, j'ai tout de même eu le temps de penser que c'était comme dans le film, sauf que j'étais actuellement à la place de Bilbon. Sur cette pensée, j'ai atterri sur le jeune nain, alors que toute la troupe arrivait à la rescousse.

Je me suis vite remise sur mes pieds, et j'ai plongé dans le combat. Je coupais, piquais et frappais autant que je le pouvais, en évitant autant que possible les pieds et mains des Trolls. Je savais que tout ça se terminerait à notre désavantage, mais ça me faisait du bien de me défouler sur ces créatures immondes. Après tout, ils m'avaient traité de petite fille.

Et comme prévu, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans des sacs.

« Toi », m'a dit le Troll en refermant mon sac, « je te garde pour le dessert. »

Il m'a lancé parmi les autres et j'ai atterri tout près de Thorin. En fait, tellement près que mes jambes étaient par-dessus les siennes.

« Vous saviez. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas empêché? » m'a-t-il demandé froidement.

Et en plus il trouvait le moyen de me faire un reproche.

« J'ai essayé de vous avertir, mais vous avez ris de moi. » J'étais vraiment de mauvaise humeur. « Je vous l'avais dit, qu'il m'arrivait de pressentir le futur! »

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »

« On fait confiance au cambrioleur. »

Et juste au bon moment, Bilbon a eu la merveilleuse idée de gagner du temps. Gandalf est arrivé, les Trolls ont été changés en pierre et les nains sont partis à la recherche de leur caverne, chacun de leur côté. Je suis restée là, en attendant que l'un d'eux annonce l'avoir trouvé.

« Je vais essayer de vous écouter, la prochaine fois », m'a dit Thorin qui, en bon chef, laissait les autres chercher à sa place.

« Seulement essayer? » ai-je rétorqué, en souriant. Incorrigibles, ces nains.

Un sifflement nous a signalé que la caverne avait été trouvée. J'y suis entrée, malgré la forte puanteur, espérant me trouver un petit souvenir. Pendant que je regardais d'un œil distrait les trésors contenus dans la grotte, je me demandais ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Soit un magicien avec de la fiente d'oiseau dans les cheveux se pointerais, vite suivit par des wargs; soit ce serait comme dans le livre, et nous marcherions encore quelques jours avant d'atteindre Fondcombe sans embuche.

Quelque chose au sol a attiré mon regard. C'était un pendentif, clairement de facture elfique, soigneusement ouvragé, avec une pierre bleue en son centre. Comme il n'y avait plus de chaine, je l'ai mis dans ma poche intérieure. Je me suis rapprochée de Gandalf et Thorin, qui étaient entrain d'admirer leurs nouvelles épées. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux autres armes poussiéreuses, juste au cas.

Et là, dans son fourreau, il y avait une épée typiquement elfique, semblable à celle que j'aurais voulue à mon arrivée à Fondcombe. En S très évasé, comme celles des elfes de l'Ultime Alliance ou du Gouffre de Helm. Mais elle était plus courte et plus légère, parfaite pour moi. Elle n'avait rien d'extravagant, aucunes runes ou pierres incrustées, c'était une épée normale. C'était amplement suffisant pour moi et j'étais très contente de ma découverte. Je ne laisserais pas tomber mes couteaux, j'avais apprise à me battre avec et j'en aimais le style de combat. Mais d'avoir une épée en plus, ce n'était pas de refus, même si j'allais certainement avoir besoin de m'entraîner longtemps pour bien la maîtriser.

Je me suis ensuite empressée de sortir, heureuse de pouvoir respirer de l'air pur. Peu à peu, les nains sont également ressortis de la caverne. Gandalf m'a fait signe, et je l'ai suivi un peu plus loin, pendant que les autres étaient occupés à discuter de leur butin.

« Alors », m'a-t-il dit tout bas, « tout se passe comme prévu? »

« Jusqu'à maintenant oui. Mais comme je vous ai dit, il y a des disparités dans les deux versions de l'histoire.. Et maintenant il peut se produire deux choses très différentes. »

Je me suis alors rappelé du regard échangé entre Balïn et Gandalf dans le film, lorsqu'il était question d'Azog.

« Gandalf, est-ce qu'Azog est toujours en vie? »

Il m'a tout d'abord regardé d'un air surpris, avant de tranquillement hocher de la tête, me faisant signe que oui.

« Dans ce cas, il faut vraiment être sur nos gardes. »

Et c'est ce que nous avons fait, mais rien ne s'est produit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de reprendre la route. Rien ne s'est produit non plus les deux journées suivantes, sauf pour le moral de la troupe, qui était au plus bas. Heureusement, nous n'avions pas perdu nos poneys, mais nos provisions étaient dangereusement basses. Les Trolls avaient fait fuir – ou mangé – toutes les petites bêtes de la forêt, et nous ne pouvions donc pas chasser.

J'étais nerveuse. Thorin refusait toujours de mettre le pied à Fondcombe et sans l'attaque d'orcs et de wargs pour nous y pousser, je ne savais pas comment nous pourrions faire. J'étais également nerveuse parce que je savais que mon chemin s'arrêterait bientôt, et j'appréhendais le moment où je devrais annoncer à la Compagnie – que je considérais maintenant comme étant mes amis – que je ne continuerais pas avec eux.

« Vous semblez nerveuse. »

J'ai sursauté à la voix de Thorin. C'était mon tour de garde et j'avais les yeux rivés sur le feu, perdu dans mes pensées, me frottant la tempe avec les doigts.

« Oui. Thorin, il faut aller à Fondcombe. Nous n'avons plus de vivres et Gandalf dit qu'Elrond pourra vous aider avec la carte », ai-je tenté, me doutant que ça ne changerais rien.

« Je peux très bien mener cette quête à bien sans mendier auprès de ces oreilles pointues. »

« J'ai vécu à Fondcombe, ces elfes sont bons. Et j'ai l'impression que si nous n'y allons pas, quelque chose de grave arrivera. »

« Nous sommes dans une quête pour chasser un dragon, des choses graves, nous allons en voir », a-t-il rétorqué. « Allez vous coucher, je vais finir votre tour de garde. »

Je l'ai écouté sans rien dire, sachant que cela voulait dire qu'il voulait que la discussion s'arrête. Mais je n'ai pas dormi, cherchant désespérément une solution pour nous faire bifurquer vers la Vallée Cachée.

La solution est venue d'elle-même, alors que nous nous arrêtions pour manger le lendemain midi. Au loin – mais pas suffisamment loin – des hurlements de wargs.

« Sur vos poneys, vite! » s'est écrié Gandalf.

Et nous avons fui, à la suite du magicien. Il semblait nous mener au hasard dans la forêt, dans le but de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre nous et les orcs. Mais j'ai vite deviné que nous allions en direction de Fondcombe. Les wargs se rapprochaient quand même de plus en plus, et nous entendions le bruit de leur course et leurs halètements.

Juste au moment où je m'attendais à les voir apparaître derrière nous, nous avons franchi une rivière. C'était la Bruinen et je savais que les orcs cesseraient de nous poursuivre. Mais Gandalf n'a pas ralenti l'allure, jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions sur le bord d'une pente. En bas, se trouvait la Dernière Maison Simple à l'Ouest des Monts.

« C'était votre plan depuis le début », a craché Thorin. « Nous amener chez notre ennemi! »

« Le véritable ennemie se trouve de l'autre côté de la rivière », ai-je lancé en souriant. « Et si vous voulez y retourner, je suis certaine que les wargs seraient plus qu'heureux d'avoir un festin de nains pour le souper. Moi, je choisi le festin que les elfes vont nous offrir. »

J'ai laissé Gandalf faire ses recommandations, et j'ai démonté de mon poney pour commencer à descendre dans la vallée, soulagée. Même si j'avais été heureuse de quitter Fondcombe pour aller chez les Dúnedains, ça me faisait du bien de revenir.

Les autres m'ont suivi et un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, nous étions accueillis par le seigneur Elrond en personne. Les nains, et particulièrement leur chef, ont été ingrats et malpolis, mais on nous a quand même offert le gîte.

« Evelyne! » s'est-il exclamé lorsqu'il m'a vu. « C'est une surprise de te voir parmi un groupe de nain… Mais je suis heureux de te revoir. »

« Nos chemins se sont croisés par hasard », lui ai-je répondu, pour garder leur quête secrète. « Et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, ils sont devenus mes amis. »

« Demain, vous mangerez tous à ma table », a ensuite annoncé Elrond, après avoir levé un sourcil inquisiteur dans ma direction. « Pour ce soir, je crois que vous aimerez vous reposer et vous nettoyer. Evelyne, tu peux reprendre ta chambre et je te laisse guider tes amis jusqu'à la maison des invités. »

Gandalf est resté auprès d'Elrond, pendant que j'invitais les nains à me suivre. La maison des invités était tout près de ma chambre – en fait, je pouvais la voir de ma fenêtre, de l'autre côté d'un petit jardin. Elle n'était pas très grande et n'avait que deux chambres, mais elle valait mille fois mieux que le sol de la forêt auquel nous étions habitués. Je les ai aidé à décharger les poneys, que nous avons ensuite menés jusqu'à l'écurie.

« Alors, tu as une chambre à toi, ici? » a demandé Bofur.

« Et où est-ce que j'aurais dormi, les mois où j'ai été hébergé ici? Sur un banc de parc? » lui ai-je rétorqué en riant. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mon bain m'appelle. Je vous retrouve plus tard. »

J'étais entrain de refermer la porte de ma chambre derrière moi quand j'ai entendu des pas précipité et quelqu'un appeler mon nom.

« Gilraen! » me suis-je exclamée en prenant mon amie dans mes bras.

« Je me doutais bien que tu reviendrais me rendre visite un jour, mais de là à te voir arriver avec treize nains, un hobbit et un magicien? »

Elle s'est installée sur le banc, pendant que je prenais mon bain – qu'on avait gentiment préparé pour moi – derrière un rideau. Nous avions tellement de choses à rattraper, nous ne voulions pas perdre une minute.

« Raconte-moi tout! » m'a-t-elle dit.

Et je lui au tout raconté. Mais vraiment tout. J'en avais assez de garder mes secrets et j'avais vraiment besoin de me confier – et j'avais complètement confiance en Gilraen. Évidement, j'allais quand même devoir taire les détails de la fin de l'histoire.

« Je n'ai pas été complètement honnête avec toi. En fait je me rappelle d'où je viens. Là bas, je n'étais pas une hobbite.. Là bas, les hobbits, les elfes et les nains n'existent pas… »

À mesure que mon histoire avançait, je me sentais plus légère. Et plus propre aussi, mais ça, c'était grâce au bain.

« Alors voilà… » j'avais terminé mon histoire et mon bain, et j'étais maintenant assise près d'elle. « S'il-te-plait, ne me pose pas de question sur le futur, je ne peux vraiment rien dévoiler. Et si tu préfères ne plus me voir, je comprendrais. »

« Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de si étrange.. » a-t-elle doucement répondu. « J'ai peine à y croire, mais je te fais confiance. Et ça explique pourquoi tu es si différente! Ma pauvre amie… Ça ne doit vraiment pas être facile de porter ce fardeau.. Mais je pense comme Gandalf et Elrond, si tu es apparue juste au moment où cette quête allait débuter, c'est que tu dois y prendre part. Si jamais tu décides de rester ici à Fondcombe, ça me fera plaisir de t'avoir à mes côtés plus longtemps. Pour le moment, laisse-moi m'occuper de tes cheveux. Ils sont dans un état horrible. »

J'ai ri de bon cœur, soulagée par ses paroles. Et pour mes cheveux, elle avait entièrement raison. Ils avaient trop poussé et avaient passé les six derniers mois attachés. Même les petites huiles elfiques posées près de mon bain n'étaient pas venues à bout des nœuds qui s'y étaient formé.

Il faisait noir quand je suis allée retrouver mes compagnons de voyage. Gilraen avait coupé mes cheveux – je l'avais menacé de les rattacher immédiatement si elle n'acceptait pas – et ils tombaient maintenant juste un peu plus bas que mes épaules. J'avais choisi une tunique blanche, à coupe typiquement elfique, que j'avais laissée à Fondcombe – le blanc n'est pas une bonne couleur, quand on s'en va vivre dans la nature.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Évelyne? » a demandé Fili quand il m'a vu apparaître.

« J'ai tellement dû frotter pour enlever la crasse qu'elle s'est dissoute dans l'eau, je crois. »

J'étais arrivé juste à temps pour profiter de l'encas apporté par les elfes, ce qui a rendu mon estomac très heureux.

« Tu devrais laisser tes cheveux comme ça plus souvent », a déclaré Kili au bout d'un moment.

« Je déteste me battre avec les cheveux dans le visage. »

S'en est suivit une pénible discussion sur le fait que plusieurs des nains avaient plus de cheveux et/ou barbes que moi et que ça ne les empêchait pas d'être de bons guerriers. C'est finalement Dwalin – certainement en raison de sa calvitie avancée – qui a mis brutalement fin à l'argumentation en déclarant que chacun pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait de ses cheveux.

Je l'ai remercié d'un sourire et me suis levée.

« Sur ce, je vais profiter du confort de mon lit. Et à voir l'onde de choc causée par mes cheveux, j'aime mieux vous prévenir tout de suite. Préparez-vous bien, demain, je porterai une robe. »

Et je les ai quittés, en éclatant de rire face à leur air ébaubi.


	11. La décision

Je suis en retard! Bref, sans plus d'introduction : bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : La décision<strong>

J'ai passé la journée suivante seule, profitant de la tranquillité, surtout sachant que le souper à la table d'Elrond ne serait pas de tout repos. J'avais aussi besoin de réfléchir à la manière dont j'annoncerais mon départ de la compagnie. Je savais que j'avais encore trois semaines devant moi, puisqu'ils ne liraient pas la carte avant le solstice d'été. Je ne précipiterais donc pas mon annonce, pour profiter encore un peu de leur amitié, même si je savais que c'était égoïste de ma part. Ça me répugnait vraiment de leur dire au revoir, surtout qu'il s'agirait d'un adieu définitif pour trois d'entre eux. Et il y avait Gandalf aussi. Le vieux magicien avait été mon principal allié depuis mon arrivée et je n'aimais pas l'idée de le décevoir.

Quand on est invité à la table d'Elrond, il faut être vêtu convenablement. Et je savais qu'aucun des nains n'aurait cette délicatesse. Voilà pourquoi j'avais décidé de porter la plus belle de mes robes (en velours vert foncé, avec de fins motifs floraux), pour compenser pour le manque de bonnes manières des nains. Et même si je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise vêtue ainsi, je me délectais d'avance à imaginer leur réaction en me voyant. Et ils ne m'ont pas déçu. J'ai eu droit à des yeux ronds, des bouches ouvertes et diverses expressions incrédules.

À la demande d'Elrond, je me suis retrouvée assise avec lui, Gandalf et Thorin. J'aurais préféré être avec les autres nains, à la fois parce que j'aurais bien aimé rire d'eux et aussi parce que j'avais peur des questions que l'elfe pourrait me poser. Je me doutais qu'il ferait le lien entre les mystérieux évènements que j'avais mentionné connaître et ma présence dans la compagnie de Thorin. Heureusement, au moment où il commençait à poser des questions sur notre présence sur la Grande Route de l'Est, Bofur a entamé sa chanson. Et même si j'étais très gênée de leur comportement – une guerre de bouffe, vraiment? – je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire avec eux.

Gandalf et Elrond ont ensuite convenus qu'il valait mieux poursuivre cette conversation sérieuse dans un endroit plus tranquille et Thorin et moi les avons donc suivi jusqu'au bureau d'Elrond.

« Je ne suis pas dupe », a commencé le Seigneur Elfe. « Il y a un an, Gandalf et Evelyne, vous m'avez parlé d'importants évènements qui allaient bientôt se mettre en branle et auxquels vous alliez participer. Et vous voilà à Fondcombe, avec un hobbit et treize nains, dont l'un d'entre eux n'est nul autre que le petit-fils de Thror. Vous voulez reprendre la montagne. »

À mesure qu'il parlait, je voyais Thorin s'agiter. Je sentais qu'il était sur le point de se mettre en colère et j'ai donc essayé de désamorcer la situation.

« S'il n'y a qu'un seul de mes conseils qu'il faut écouter, c'est celui-là », ai-je dit au nain, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Il faut lui montrer la carte, il va vous aider. Faites-moi confiance. »

Et à mon grand étonnement, ça a fonctionné. Il a tranquillement sorti la carte de sa poche et l'a remise à Elrond. Gandalf m'a fait un signe de la tête accompagné d'un clin d'œil, qui voulait dire « bien joué! ».

« Je crois qu'elle contient des informations cachées », a mentionné le magicien à Elrond, pendant qu'il étudiait la carte. « Vous lisez toujours le nanien ancien, n'est-ce pas? »

« Apparemment », a répondu Elrond au bout d'un moment de contemplation, « la carte contient des runes lunaire. Je ne peux les lire ce soir, ce n'est pas la bonne lune. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est la veille du solstice d'été qu'il nous sera possible de les lire. D'ici là, vous êtes les bienvenus à Fondcombe. »

Thorin a accepté d'un hochement de tête – ce n'était pas le plus sympathique des remerciements, mais c'était déjà un grand pas de franchi – et lui et moi sommes partis, laissant Gandalf et Elrond. Pendant que nous marchions vers la maison des invités, je le voyais du coin de l'œil jeter des regards tout autour.

« C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas? » Il a grogné, et j'ai donc poursuivi. « Même si vous n'aimez pas les elfes, ça ne doit pas vous empêcher d'apprécier leur style architectural. Je peux vous montrer quelques beaux endroits, si vous voulez. »

Je me suis moi-même surprise avec ma proposition. Depuis le début du voyage, j'avais évité Thorin autant que possible, me sentant trop mal à l'aise en sa présence. Je suppose que le fait d'être à Fondcombe et de savoir que mon périple touchait à sa fin m'ont influencés. Autant profiter de la présence de mes personnages favoris, pendant qu'ils étaient encore là. Sa réponse – affirmative – m'a encore plus surprise.

Je l'ai donc mené silencieusement à travers Fondcombe, là où les points de vue étaient les plus impressionnants. Il faisait nuit, mais j'avais toujours trouvé la cité plus impressionnante sous la lueur de la lune et des étoiles. Il ne parlait pas lui non plus, se contentant d'observer, passant parfois la main sur les statues ou colonnes ouvragées.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que nous étions devant une immense fontaine – que les nains transformeraient en piscine dans quelques jours – nous avons été sortis de notre contemplation par les éclats de rire du reste de la compagnie.

« Il vaudrait mieux aller les retrouver », ai-je dit. « Avant de manquer toute la fête. »

« Merci. Pour la visite. »

« Il faudra me faire visiter Erebor, en échange », lui ai-je répondu en souriant, même si je savais que ça ne serait pas possible. « Que diriez-vous d'amener quelques tonneaux de vin supplémentaire à nos amis. Il faut bien fêter le fait qu'Elrond nous ait offert son aide. »

Les nains allaient de toute façon mettre Fondcombe sans dessus-dessous, autant que je m'amuse moi aussi, tout en les empêchant de casser trop de meubles. Avant d'aller les rejoindre, nous avons donc fait un détour par la réserve de la cuisine. En plus de deux petits barils de vins, j'ai pris une bonne quantité de saucisses – parce que même si les elfes n'avaient pas servi de viande au repas, je savais qu'ils en avaient toujours en stock.

Quand ils nous ont vus arriver les bras chargés, nous avons eu droit à une ovation debout. Pendant que Thorin expliquait à la Compagnie les derniers développements, j'ai remarqué Bilbon, assis seul un peu plus loin. Je savais qu'il ne se sentait pas bien intégré avec les nains. Je me suis donc approchée de lui, en lui tendant une coupe de vin.

« Cul-de-Sac vous manque », ai-je dit en m'assoyant près de lui.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû quitter la Comté », m'a-t-il répondu. « Je n'ai pas ma place dans cette Compagnie… Je ne comprends pas comment vous faites pour bien vous entendre avec ces brutes. »

« Ce sont des brutes, certes, mais ils sont sympathiques… à leur manière », ai-je rétorqué en riant. « Demain, si vous le voulez bien, nous passerons la journée ensemble, loin de ces brutes. Je vous ferai visiter chaque recoin de Fondcombe. »

Bilbon était très emballé par mon offre et je l'ai laissé, sur cette note positive. Les nains avaient sortis des instruments (de leurs sacs ou empruntés de la maison des invités) et j'avais envie de me joindre à eux.

« Rassurez-moi », ai-je dit en m'approchant, « le morceau de bois qui est entrain de brûler, ce n'est pas une patte de chaise? »

Pour toute réponse, j'ai eu droit à quelques rires nerveux. Puis, ils ont commencé à jouer de la musique et comme je commençais à bien connaître leurs différentes chansons, j'ai chanté à tue-tête avec eux.

« Tu sais », m'a lancé Bofur entre deux chansons, « avec cette robe, tu viens de détruire tous tes efforts pour nous faire oublier que tu étais une femme. Et tu sais ce que les femmes font quand il y a de la musique? Elles dansent! »

« Si vous pensez me faire danser! » ai-je répondu en pouffant de rire. « Je ne sais même pas comment on danse, en Terre du Milieu.. Non plutôt : j'ai oublié comment on danse! »

La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas relevé ma mauvaise formulation qui sous-entendait que je ne venais pas de la Terre du Milieu. Mais la mauvaise, c'est que Bofur ne m'a pas laissé le choix et m'a tiré par le bras à un endroit dégagé, un peu plus loin du feu. Les autres ont entamé une nouvelle mélodie, et il a commencé à me faire tourner. Je ne sais pas s'il suivait une chorégraphie précise, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il essayait de me faire tourner le plus possible. Je n'arrivais même plus à protester, tellement je riais. Ensuite, ça a été le tour de Kili, puis Fili, et même Bombur.

Ça aurait continué encore, mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je me suis écrasée par terre, étourdie et les côtes douloureuses, en les suppliants de me laisser reprendre mon souffle. Ils sont retournés près du feu en riant, pendant que je restais couchée sur le dos, les yeux fermés.

« Non », ai-je dit en entendant des pas venir vers moi au bout de quelques minutes, « pitié laissez-moi encore un peu de temps! »

J'ai ouvert les yeux, pour me rendre compte avec étonnement que c'était Thorin qui s'était approché de moi.

« Vous allez attraper froid, couchée ainsi sur le sol », a-t-il simplement dit, en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

Il avait raison, les nuits étaient encore fraiches et j'étais trop éloignée du feu pour en sentir la chaleur. J'ai pris sa main tendue avec plaisir, je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir entièrement repris mon équilibre. Je l'ai remercié et j'ai filé en douce, avant que les autres ne me voient.

J'ai passé la journée suivante à faire visiter Fondcombe à Bilbon, tel que promis. Il a rapidement passé à travers tout son vocabulaire de synonymes pour « magnifique » et s'est contenté de me suivre la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. J'étais heureuse d'assister à la naissance de son amour envers la Vallée Cachée; dans une soixantaine d'années, il viendrait y vivre pour de bon.

Les jours ont passé, et bientôt ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que nous étions à Fondcombe. Je savais que je devrais bientôt parler de mon départ à la Compagnie. Je profitais de chaque moment avec les nains, en m'amusant et riant avec eux, mais quand je retournais dans ma chambre pour dormir, je pleurais sur mon sort – surtout sur le sort des nains en fait.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'allais les laisser courir vers la souffrance et la mort. Ils étaient véritablement devenus mes amis, chacun d'entre eux, même Thorin. Ami était peut-être un grand mot, mais notre relation était certainement amicale, depuis la dernière semaine. Le plus douloureux, c'était que je savais qu'ils devaient poursuivre leur quête malgré le prix à payer, sinon ce serait catastrophique pour la Terre du Milieu. Pas seulement pour la découverte de l'anneau, mais aussi pour éviter que Sauron n'ait Smaug comme allié, ce qui le mènerait très probablement à la victoire.

Si seulement ceux qui m'avaient fait venir en Terre du Milieu avaient daigné m'envoyer un signe, une indication sur la raison pour laquelle j'étais là… J'aurais pu assumer plus facilement cette décision.

C'était l'après-midi et je déambulais dans les jardins, à la recherche des nains. Des bruits d'éclaboussures et des cris ont attiré mon attention. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'ils étaient véritablement en train de se baigner dans la fontaine. Je me suis approchée, mais pas trop, surtout quand j'ai vu qu'ils étaient nus (pas question de brûler mes yeux). Je me suis assise et les ai observés de loin, en pensant à quel point leur folie allait me manquer.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas entendu Thorin s'approcher. Je n'ai eu connaissance de sa présence que lorsqu'il s'est assis à côté de moi.

« Vous n'aviez pas envie d'une baignade? » lui ai-je demandé.

« Je suis leur chef, je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre de comportement. »

« Vous ne vous amusez donc jamais? »

« Pas tant que le dragon repose sur mon or », a-t-il rétorqué.

Sa réplique m'a fait replonger dans mes idées noires.

« Je vois encore cette nervosité, dans vos yeux », a-t-il dit au bout d'un moment.

« Thorin je… je ne poursuivrai pas la quête avec vous. » Voyant son visage se durcir, j'ai rapidement continué. Il _fallait_ que je me justifie. « Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je sens que si je continue, vous ne réussirez pas. »

« Mais Gandalf et vous-même nous avez dit que votre présence nous aiderait. Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je ne comprends pas non plus », ai-je doucement répondu. « Je ne peux pas vous dire comment votre quête finira, réussite ou échec... Mais je sens au plus profonds de moi que si je poursuis avec vous, ce sera l'échec. »

Nous sommes restés silencieux quelques minutes, en observant les nains s'amuser avec insouciance dans la fontaine.

« Vous allez leur manquer », a-t-il fini par dire, me signifiant par le fait même qu'il acceptait et comprenait ma décision.

« Je sais… » ma voix s'est brisée, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. « Ils vont me manquer aussi. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir trouver la force de leur parler… Ils vont tellement m'en vouloir. »

« Laissez-moi leur parler. Ça passera mieux, » a-t-il proposé, avec une douceur que je ne lui soupçonnais pas.

Je me suis retournée vers lui et j'ai fait un hochement de la tête, pour montrer que j'acceptais et le remerciais de son offre. Il a retourné son visage vers la fontaine, pendant que je fixais son profil, en essayant de déchiffrer son expression. Je me demandais s'il affichait un visage neutre, fâché, résignée ou même triste… Peut-être un mélange des quatre. Ma réflexion a été coupée court par le large sourire qu'il a soudainement fait.

J'ai dirigé mon regard vers ce qui le faisait sourire, pour voir douze nains nus, sortis de la fontaine, dos à nous. Ils étaient littéralement en train de dandiner leurs fesses dans notre direction. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire également. Mais ça ne faisait qu'accentuer ma tristesse.

« Même avec ça, ils vont me manquer… » ai-je dit en me levant.

Je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus, il fallait que je m'éloigne. Thorin s'était également levé et m'a raccompagné silencieusement jusqu'à ma chambre. Juste avant d'entrer, je me suis tournée vers lui, prenant une grande inspiration.

« Ça a été un honneur, de voyager dans votre Compagnie, Thorin Écu-de-Chêne. J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir continuer. »

Et puis, j'ai fait une folie, je lui ai fait un câlin. Il n'a pas réagi et est resté raide comme un pic, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'avais quand même eu la chance de rencontrer un de mes personnages fictifs préféré, je ne pouvais pas lui dire adieu sans un câlin. Et ça m'apportait un peu de rire intérieur, malgré toute ma tristesse, en pensant à toutes les filles de la terre qui avaient rêvé pouvoir le faire, après avoir vu le film.

Et je suis entrée dans ma chambre, fermant la porte derrière moi, sans un mot de plus. Et je me suis écroulée sur mon lit, laissant enfin les sanglots jaillir pleinement.


End file.
